Home Network
by Amako-sama
Summary: C'était TonyStark&PepperPotts, marque déposée. Puis deux dieux nordiques ont tapé l'incruste. Alors ça a été la Tour STARK, JARVIS, les Avengers et une domotique pragmatique. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que la colocation, c'est très surfait. Et que le passé nous rattrape toujours. PRÉSENCE DE TORTURE ET VIOLENCES PHYSIQUES !
1. I : Pepper et la villa

**I : Pepper et la villa**

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Le matin était jeune dans la villa de Malibu. Tony se réveilla avec un grognement au son du tube d'AC/DC que lança JARVIS. Il plissa ses yeux fatigués en tentant de se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il y faisait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître sa chambre à Malibu. Quelques secondes de plus lui permirent de se situer dans ses souvenirs. Ah oui. Il avait quitté la Tour STARK la semaine passée et s'était réfugié à la villa. Pourquoi déjà ?

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en pleine face. La veille, il avait bu jusqu'à en oublier son nom. Parce que Pepper l'avait quitté. Elle avait finit par partir, lassée de ce qu'il était devenu sûrement. Et voulant trouver un homme stable pour qui elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter toutes les deux minutes.

Bon dieu que ça faisait mal de se rappeler de ça. Bien, mais ça, c'était hier soir. Alors pourquoi la villa de Malibu et pas la Tour STARK ?

« Rahh merde » pensa-t-il. Il se souvenait, putain. Loki et Thor avaient débarqué sur son toit il y a une semaine. Pile à la date d'anniversaire de l'attaque par les Chitauris, alors que les Avengers se recueillaient pour la mort de Phil.

S'en était suivit de longues explications. Oui, Loki était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Oui, il regrettait. Mais il était sous l'emprise de la folie lorsque il avait lancé l'attaque. Une folie dévastatrice qui avait envahi la moindre parcelle de son esprit pour ne laisser que haine et vengeance.

Il ne pouvait pas réparer ses erreurs mais il avait une conscience. Et il avait merdé une fois, alors il allait aider Thor à protéger la Terre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Après moult cris et protestations en tous genres, les Avengers avaient fini par accepter sa présence à la Tour.

Tony se souvenait tout à fait maintenant. Lui n'avait pas accepté que Loki reste. Sauf que voilà, la Tour hébergeait maintenant une équipe de super-héros. Et Tony n'avait pas envie de se battre avec ses amis. De plus, Pepper ne voulait pas vivre dans la même habitation que le Dieu du Chaos. Tony se résigna donc à déménager, sous les protestations de ses amis qui se sentaient responsable de son départ (ce qui n'était pas faux, au passage).

Tony avait secoué la tête et était parti avec Pepper pour la villa de Malibu. Pas la peine de déclencher de veines querelles pour si peu.

Oui mais voilà, maintenant, Pepper l'avait quitté. Et lui ne voulait toujours pas voir la face du dieu. Mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de rester seul dans l'immense villa pleine de souvenirs pas forcément joyeux.

Et ses cauchemars qui n'en finissaient plus. Alimentés auparavant par l'Afghanistan, Obadiah et le cœur de palladium, ils étaient désormais également peuplés de Chitauris, de missiles et d'immensité noire.

Et il était fatigué, comme jamais il n'avait été fatigué. Cela faisait un an que l'attaque avait eut lieu, et il ne dormait plus. Les cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, ses joues s'amaigrissaient, on voyait ses côtes, ses muscles ressortaient de manière inquiétante. Évidemment, quand on ne sait pas quoi faire de ses nuits, on s'entraîne.

Avec un soupir, Tony se leva, pieds nus avec juste un vieux jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Il enfila un marcel froissé qui traînait dans son armoire et se dirigea vers l'atelier, en passant rapidement par la cuisine pour se servir une cafetière. Entière, oui. Ça allait être une longue journée, il avait une idée.

JARVIS lui adressa une question sur ce qu'il comptait faire et Tony eut un sourire malicieux. Oui, Pepper l'avait quitté. Mais il pleurerait plus tard cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Là, il devait vite faire quelque-chose avant de se tailler les veines. Et il avait une super idée.

* * *

Aha ! La voici, la voilà ! La toute nouvelle histoire d'Amako-sama ! Tellement fatiguée qu'elle fait des rimes en "a" ! Et qu'elle s'en bat 8D

Hum... pardonnez-moi, hein. J'dors pas beaucoup ces temps-ci =o=" (et je fais une utilisation abusive de smileys xD)

Bon, je dédicace ce chapitre à** Nat-kun**, parce que deux des personnages de cette histoires existent grâce à lui (et puis aussi parce que j'adore juste ce mec en fait 8D)

Et je dédicace cette histoire en entier à **Siphirith**, parce que c'est grâce à elle qu'elle existe, vu que l'idée de base a été trouvée en papotant avec elle et parce qu'elle a accepté de corriger Rédemption et Mensonges (elle est folle d'avoir accepté xD).

Comme d'hab, ce sera une happy-end (vous me connaissez maintenant, non ?) et je posterais un chapitre chaque samedi, parole de déesse du mensonge qui vit à la Tour STARK avec tous ces dingues 8D

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. II : Jarvis et l'Autre

**_II : Jarvis et l'Autre_**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Quatorze jours. Cela faisait quatorze jours que Tony était dans l'atelier, une main dans le cambouis et l'autre dessinant de plans, les griffonnant sur un coin de table. Ce serait sa plus grand invention. Et certainement la plus voulue par les gouvernements. Il allait devoir jouer serré. Personne ne devait l'apprendre avant que son prototype soit absolument parfait. Et même lorsque ce serait fait, il allait devoir mettre ses avocats sur le coup. Parce que ça allait attirer toutes les convoitises.

Il resserra un boulon, ajouta une giclée d'huile pour que l'articulation coulisse correctement puis se recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre.

En face de lui se tenait le premier véritable robot humain de la planète. Un squelette de titane et de vibranium, parfaitement articulé, dont chaque «os» renfermait un réseau de câbles microscopiques qui contrôlaient, à la manière des nerfs humains, les moindres commandes envoyées par le « cerveau ». Une poche faisait circuler l'air dans sa cage thoracique, donnant l'illusion qu'il respirait tandis qu'un émetteur perfectionné diffusait sa voix qui prendrait des accents graves et profonds.

Posé sur l'établi à côté, le visage de sa création. Un nez fin, des pommettes hautes, des cheveux onyx, une peau pâle et des lèvres rosées, il était l'incarnation même de la beauté. C'était cela qui amusait le plus Tony d'ailleurs.

Avec un soupir de contentement, il enfila sur le squelette de titane la peau synthétique qu'il avait créée spécialement afin de paraître humaine tout en étant indestructible. Sur le crâne de vibranium où ronronnait un processeur issu des circuits mères de son disque central, il enfila la peau du visage. Puis il implanta les caméras rotatives dans les pupilles noires avant de peindre avec un pinceau fin les iris de sa création d'un magnifique gris-argenté, légèrement teinté de bleu pâle, qui en feraient se pâmer plus d'une.

Il ébouriffa d'un geste vigoureux la tignasse noire de son robot puis lui enfila des vêtements qui sortaient de son propre placard. Un baggy à treillis militaire, des docs noires et une veste de cuir ouverte sur le torse musculeux orné d'un débardeur blanc. Il posa une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le visage parfait puis décolla une petite languette dans la nuque de sa création sous la lisière de cheveux et activa le bouton d'allumage.

Avec un soupir étranglé, le robot prit sa première inspiration. Tony eut un sourire de fou. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un génie. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai... Il était un génie. Avec le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose de grand, d'un point de vue purement personnel, il prit la parole.

- Bienvenue à la vie Jarvis.

- Merci monsieur, lui répondit-il.

Il avait une voix bien plus jeune que celle qui régissait sa maison ou la Tour STARK mais il avait exactement le même accent britannique et cette inflexion si particulière qui le faisait paraître snob. Avec émotion, Tony fit un pas vers Jarvis et lui tendit les bras. Celui-ci s'y jeta immédiatement, comme si ces circuits avaient été programmés ainsi.

Avec délectation, l'ingénieur sentit battre le cœur artificiel de Jarvis contre le sien et eut des difficultés à retenir ses larmes. Il avait bien fait d'y sacrifier de longues heures de sommeil. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Jarvis ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Et bon dieu, que cela faisait du bien de se dire ça !

Au même moment, une vague de désespoir déferla sur lui. Si il avait commencé la confection de Jarvis, c'était parce que Pepper était partie. Partie bordel !

Avec une grimace de douleur, Tony mit son formidable cerveau en marche. Il devait trouver autre chose à faire rapidement ou ça allait tourner en suicide. Violent, le suicide.

Frénétiquement, il prit un calepin et un vieux stylo-bille noir et commença à noter formules et schémas. Il avait beau adorer la technologie, la douleur qui se diffusait dans son poignet lorsqu'il écrivait beaucoup était salutaire. Et il avait vraiment besoin de choses salutaires en ce moment.

Au bout d'une heure, aidé de Jarvis, il avait le début d'un commencement d'idée géniale. Deux jours et trois litres de café plus tard, il avait un schéma complet et détaillé. Une semaine passa et un nouveau squelette prenait place dans l'atelier du génie. Huit jours et demi de plus furent nécessaires à l'achèvement de sa création.

Dans l'atelier se dressait un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années, de courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés, des yeux bleu saphir et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Une veste en cuir portant le slogan « You're next, darling... » ainsi qu'un ensemble tee-shirt/slim noir l'habillaient tandis qu'une paire de NewBoot noire complétait sa tenue.

Tony ne savait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait créé ce robot. Il ne servait concrètement à rien, si ce n'est à parfaire la déco', et serait plutôt encombrant en général. Quoi qu'en porte-manteaux...

Avec un rire, l'ingénieur l'activa avant de le présenter vaguement à Jarvis que ses circuits connaissaient déjà. Puis le génie et ses deux nouveaux amis sortirent de l'atelier. Tony se renifla et décida que franchement, il lui fallait une douche. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il n'était pas sortit de l'atelier et n'avait rien avalé d'autre que du café et des compléments alimentaires. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait à sa silhouette décharnée et son teint pâle.

Avec un soupir, il demanda à JARVIS de lancer un café puis emmena Jarvis et l'Autre (qui n'avait pas encore de nom) s'asseoir pendant que lui se préparait des pâtes. Rien de moins extravagant, oui.

En une synchronisation parfaite, ce fut lorsque l'eau des pâtes se mit à bouillir que la porte de la baie-vitrée vibra sous les coups et la demande d'entrer des Avengers au grand complet.

* * *

Argh, mille pardons ! J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps, j'ai zappé complet que samedi c'était hier (avant-hier, vu l'heure). Bref, je suis désolée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Nat-kun j'espère que tu es heureux. Petite précision : oui, les chapitres ferons tous une longueur à peu près équivalente. Ou plus, suivant l'inspiration (quand on voit les vingt-et-une pages du dernier chapitre de R&M on saisit les limites introuvables de mon inspiration soudaine).

J'attends vos avis avec le plus graaaande impatience (réellement !)

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. III : Erreurs

**_III : Erreurs_**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Tony arrêta tout bonnement de respirer. Si _seulement_ ce n'était que les Avengers. Mais non, ce serait trop beau. Il avait Fury et Loki en cadeau. Youpi... Avec un soupir, il éteignit l'eau des pâtes, disant adieu à son premier vrai repas du mois. Et à sa dignité au passage, il n'avait après tout toujours pas prit de douche.

Il fit un discret signe derrière son dos, que les caméras de JARVIS captèrent, pour ordonner à Jarvis et à l'Autre de quitter doucement la pièce. Les robots obéirent immédiatement, et en effet les Avengers ne les repérèrent pas. Mais vu leur regard, les deux tâches de service (Loki et Fury pour ne pas les citer) les avaient repéré. Géniiiaaall... Pile ceux que Tony ne voulait JUSTEMENT pas qu'ils les voient.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit dans son canapé et se servit un verre. Puis fit ouvrir la baie-vitrée. Tout le monde pénétra dans le grand salon de la villa de Malibu. Ils s'assirent tous en face de Tony, sous son geste. Avec un haussement de sourcil, le génie leur intima de préciser la raison de leur venue. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Clint qui prit la parole.

- Nous souhaitons que tu revienne à la Tour, Tony.

- Ah, c'est nouveau ça. Cela ne vous a pourtant pas bien dérangé que je parte, hum ?

- Écoutes, on sait quelles sont nos erreurs. Mais tu devrais aussi te rendre compte des tiennes, dit Steve.

Ces quelques paroles mirent Tony dans une rage folle. SES erreurs ? Il avait été, pour la première fois en plus de trente ans de vie, amoureux, et c'était une erreur ? Il leur avait fait confiance en leur laissant la Tour, et c'était une erreur ? Puisqu'ils en voulaient, ils allaient en bouffer des erreurs !

Il se leva d'un bond, le visage crispé en un masque de rage froide qui fit reculer Steve et Clint, qui s'étaient levé, de plusieurs pas, tandis que tout le monde, Loki comprit, s'enfonçait dans le canapé pour se faire oublier.

Avec un geste sec, il ordonna aux deux robots de revenir dans la pièce, sous les yeux ébahis des Avengers. Jarvis et l'Autre se postèrent de chaque côté de lui, comme deux gardes du corps écrasants de charisme. Déjà que Tony n'était pas mal dans son genre, mais là, les trois réunis foutaient vraiment la trouille.

- _Mes erreurs ? MES _erreurs ? Tu es gonflé Steve. Qui, ici, a accepté un dieu menteur et pas si innocent que ça dans une demeure qui n'était même pas la leur ? Qui, ici, a fait partir le propriétaire de cette demeure, qui leur a pourtant prêté ? Si nous devons parler d'erreurs Steve, je pense que tu es _particulièrement _bien placé pour te taire.

La tirade de Tony laissa planer un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Steve pâlit affreusement, conscient de la véracité de ce qu'avançait Tony. Les autres Avengers n'étaient pas en reste et se faisaient tout petits.

- Mais si vous voulez parler d'erreurs, parlons-en ! J'ai fais l'erreur de tomber amoureux, pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Promis, papa, maman, je ne recommencerais plus jamais ! Ça fait trop mal ! J'ai fais l'erreur de vous faire confiance. Excusez-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus ! On peut en parler des erreurs. Mais surtout, _surtout_, n'insinuez pas que c'est moi qui en ai fait.

Tony assénait ses mots comme des massues, une rage froide couvant dans ses yeux d'orages. Jarvis et l'Autre avancèrent d'un pas, les sourcils froncés, sensibles à l'humeur de leur créateur. Les lignes de leurs programmes avaient été véritablement bien conçues.

Alors que la voix de Tony s'était tue, les regards se portèrent petit-à-petit vers les deux « hommes », car c'est ce qu'ils semblaient être. Dans l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes tournait la même question. Qui sont-ils ?

Tony se délecta de l'impact que ses paroles avaient, et de la surprise sur les visages levés vers ses créations. Il eut un rictus nerveux qui n'échappa à personne. Oh, ce n'était pas bon ça. Ça présageait de très mauvaises choses ça. C'était le même rictus que lorsque Tony avait découvert la phase 2 du SHIELD lors de l'attaque de Loki. Et personne ne souhaitait revoir ce rictus avait longtemps. C'était raté apparemment.

- Mes _amis_, (tout le monde sursauta à la consonance venimeuse que Tony avait apporté au mot) je vous présente deux de mes très bonnes connaissances, Jarvis et... Cliff, improvisa-t-il.

- Enchanté, si le mot convient, grimaça Jarvis, peu amène.

- De même, je suis ravi de... commença Cliff.

Tony se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, attendant la suite de la phrase qui ne venait pas. Le robot avait sûrement un petit bug. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers les Avengers et les deux intrus.

- Tony... Jarvis, commença Bruce en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, sourit Tony, heureux de voir que le cerveau de Bruce fonctionnait toujours aussi merveilleusement bien.

- J'exige des explications ! dit Fury.

- Vous n'exigez rien du tout Fury, grinça Tony. Je suis encore chez moi et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne fais que vous tolérer. Une baie-vitrée se traverse facilement, moyens conventionnels ou non, cracha-t-il.

Fury se crispa, visiblement prêt à repartir au quart de tour. Néanmoins Tony ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils venaient de foutre en rogne. Son premier et seul amour l'avait quitté, il n'avait pas dormit ni mangé depuis un mois et il venait de créer les deux plus fantastiques et avancées machines du monde. Ils avaient énervé Tony putain de Stark. Ça allait chier.

Ce fut, étonnement, Thor qui désamorça la bombe avec une remarque anodine, tout en finesse, comme usuellement. _Je plaisante. _De toute manière, il avait été scientifiquement prouvé que Thor avait un karma pourri, grâce à Valentina Bay et Gabrielle Skydriver.

- Homme de métal, qui sont ces hommes-femmes ? Sont-ils dangereux ?

- Hommes-femmes, répéta Tony d'une voix blanche. Quoi ?

- Et bien, ils sont physiquement asexués, alors pour ne pas faire d'erreur, je les qualifies ainsi qu'ils paraissent.

Tony se crispa au mot « erreur ». Mais ce ne fut rien comparé aux mots « physiquement asexués » L'ingénieur cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Jarvis et Cliff (d'où lui était venu ce nom bon dieu?) n'avaient rien de putain d'asexué, bordel ! Franchement, Thor avait regardé son frère au moins ?

-Asexués ? T'en veux une dans la figure Point Break ? Ils sont putain de sexy, et c'est tout !

Tout le monde se figea. De un, Tony venait de qualifier quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même de sexy. De deux, les deux hommes n'avaient pas bronché. De trois, Loki venait d'éclater de rire. Tony soupira. Ça allait être une longue, très looooongue journée.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux, en retard parce que j'avais perdu la notion du temps, comme d'hab.

Il est dédicacé à Nat-kun et Siphirith. Pas de note longue à cause de Thor, comprendra qui pourra.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. IV : Courant d'air

**_VI : Courant d'air_**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

- Je ferais remarquer à monsieur, que suivant ses critères, nous sommes _putain_ de sexy, intervint Jarvis.

Tony eut un sourire en coin. Il ne devait pas avoir bu que de l'eau quand il avait encodé Jarvis. Ça promettait d'être drôle.

En parlant de drôle, Loki se roulait toujours par terre de rire, sous les yeux ébahis de son frère et presque terrifiés des Avengers. Fury, lui, semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Tout était normal, donc. Tony leva les yeux au ciel, toute trace de colère envolée. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Comme par exemple, le nom de l'Autre, son bug, ou carrément la présence du dieu du Chaos et du Mensonge dans son salon. Entre autres.

- Cliff, poussée d'Archimède ? demanda Tony subitement.

- Tout corps plongé dans un liquide...

Le robot s'arrêta, la bouche grande ouverte. Il la referma, fronça les sourcils puis détendit son visage et se tourna vers Tony en souriant, attendant des félicitations. Tony se frappa le front du plat de la main avant de faire un vague geste pour que les deux robots s'en aillent. Cliff fit la moue, comme blessé.

- Jarv', emmènes Cliff dans l'atelier.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Voir un jeune homme d'une beauté parfaite bouder parce que son "père" lui refusait des félicitations était absolument ahurissant. Les Avengers avaient les yeux grands ouverts, une mimique de stupéfaction totale sur le visage. Avec un soupir, Tony se rassit dans son canapé. Il avait encore des choses à régler. Et que les autres ne s'y trompent pas. Il n'avait rien oublié.

Son regard dur fit frissonner Steve et Clint qui se rassirent à leur tour. Tony croisa les bras et les jambes, attendant la suite. Loki avait cessé de rire en sentant le changement d'atmosphère. L'ingénieur toisait ceux qui lui servait d'amis avec une mine peu amène. Ils avaient intérêt à être convaincants. Il était à deux doigts de les virer de la Tour. Et si Fury se la ramenait, il pourrait aussi retirer ses actions du SHIELD. Et ça, ça ferait _très_ mal.

- Tony... on a besoin de toi à la Tour, commença Steve.

Le génie se redressa dans son canapé. Ça, c'était déjà mieux. Il haussa un sourcil, le poussant à continuer.

- On a... des petits problèmes... domestiques.

- Mais encore ?

- JARVIS nous fait chier Tony, s'écria Natasha.

- Ah, et ?

- On aimerais que tu revienne pour contrôler ton I.A.

- JARVIS est là pour me remplacer en cas d'absence _ou d'utilisation abusive de mes possessions._

- Tu es notre ami Tony, on a besoin de toi.

- Ça reste à voir, ça.

Steve fit une grimace discrète. Ils ne le convaincraient pas comme ça. Ils avaient merdé et ils allaient devoir être persuasifs pour que Tony revienne. Soudain, il eut une illumination. Mais bien sûr ! Ils avaient un imbécile au karma moisi dans la pièce, autant le laisser se dépatouiller avec ça !

- Thor, tu ne te posais pas la question sur l'identité de Jarvis et Cliff ? Parce que nous aussi on aimerais bien en savoir plus.

- Si, Steve. Alors Tony, qui sont-ell.. ils ?

- Ce sont des hommes, bon dieu ! Ils sont juste incroyablement baisables, c'est tout. Et franchement, ton frère leur ressemble et c'est un homme au dernière nouvelles !

À cet instant, tout le monde se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, Tony sous-entendait qu'il était homosexuel, ou au moins bi. Deuxièmement, que Loki était incroyablement baisable. Troisièmement, que peut-être, c'était une femme.

Les réactions furent diverses et variées. Steve rougit de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Natasha éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter Clint qui s'étouffa avec sa salive et s'écroula par terre. Thor ouvrit grand la bouche et un filet de bave en coula.

Loki se figea puis passa de pâle à verdâtre pour arriver à gris cendre et se figer à rouge pivoine. Bruce verdit légèrement avant de pouffer à son tour. Fury ferma les yeux en soupirant face à la bêtise de son équipe de super-héros. Et Tony. Tony se frappa le front de la main et maudit sa langue pour la millième fois de sa vie.

En effet, ça allait être une longue journée. Et Cliff qui déraillait en plus. Tony n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

- Hum... Donc, Jarvis et Cliff sont... et bien, des androïdes.

- Des _quoi_ ? s'écria Fury. Et vous ne nous avez même pas prévenu ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je fais encore ce que je veux chez moi !

- Ces prototypes doivent êtres remis à l'armée !

- Vous entendez pas comme un bruit, dit Tony à l'attention des autres ?

- Stark ! Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique ! Vous me devez obéissance !

- C'est bizarre, il y a une sorte de... courant d'air...

- Ces prototypes sont dangereux !

- Je devrais peut-être fermer la baie-vitrée...

Tony se leva et s'approcha de la vitre, un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres. Éructant de rage, Fury le suivit, prêt à en découdre. Tony sortit sur la terrasse, secondé de Fury. Puis d'un geste vif, Tony rentra de nouveau dans le salon de la villa et d'un claquement de doigt, ordonna la fermeture automatique de la baie-vitrée.

Étant insonorisée, les Avengers avaient simplement la vue d'un noir borgne frappant des deux poings sur la vitre, postillonnant sur la surface lisse. Tony fit un grand sourire à ses amis qui le contemplaient bouche-bée.

- Bien ! Où en étions-nous ?

* * *

Eh les gars 8D Je suis à l'heure bwahahahaha *.* Applaudissez-moi ! Et remerciez Siphirith, sans qui se chapitre ne serait jamais arrivé, ou du moins pas aussi bien xD Je te dois **TOUT !**

Bon, sinon, il y a toujours un sondage sur mon profil et il faut voter les enfants !

Je VEUX vos avis (et je les exiges, même !) De toute manière, j'ai des moyens de pression *haussements de sourcils suggestifs*.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	5. V : Natasha et Jarvis

**_V : Natasha et Jarvis_**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

La discussion avec Tony avait été interminable. Oui, ces robots étaient en sa possession. Oui, il contrôlait JARVIS. Non, il ne voulait pas rentrer à la Tour.

Puis, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Thor qui trouva l'argument implacable. Un défi. Qu'est-ce qui motiverait plus Tony Stark qu'un défi ? Thor avait parié qu'au bout d'un mois, Tony ne voudrait plus repartir. Et si le dieu perdait, les Avengers s'engageaient à dégager de la Tour et à emmener Loki avec eux.

Alors Tony avait accepté, une lueur familière dans les yeux. Celle de : « Vous-n'avez-aucune-chance-contre-moi-je-suis-Tony- putain-de-Stark ».

Et tout le monde avait béni Thor sur huit générations. Au moins. C'est ainsi que Tony, Jarvis et Cliff s'étaient retrouvés à la Tour STARK. Ils s'étaient installés, tous les trois dans l'immense chambre du milliardaire. Tony avait aménagé des lits pour ses robots bien qu'ils n'aient théoriquement pas besoin de dormir. Mais en fait, sous l'oreiller factice se trouvait un câble qui rechargeait les batteries de ses robots.

Seulement, Cliff bugait toujours, alors Tony était parti avec lui dans l'atelier de la Tour pour essayer de le réparer. Les Avengers s'étaient donc retrouvé seuls avec Jarvis qui les toisait de son regard gris acier. Et cela les mettait foutrement mal à l'aise, tant qu'ils ne savaient plus trop où se mettre.

Loki et Thor étaient totalement déstabilisés par la présence de ce robot dont ils ne comprenaient pas jusqu'à l'existence même. C'était vraiment un bout de métal qui bougeait ? Contrôlé passivement par Tony ? Bon dieu mais de quelle magie s'agissait-il ?

Les autres étaient plus gênés par le fait qu'ils aient laissé si seul leur ami qu'il avait eu le temps de créer DEUX robots. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Stark pour savoir que quand il avait une idée, rien d'autre ne pouvait le déconcentrer. À quel point s'était-il usé la santé sur ces projets ? C'était cela qui transparaissait dans les yeux de Jarvis, en même temps qu'une solide rancœur incroyablement retransmise par ses programmes.

Le robot s'assit, raide et fier, dans un des fauteuils du salon, son visage inexpressif fixant tour à tour chacun des habitants. C'est là que ça avait déraillé. Natasha avait lancé la première pierre. Et tout s'était enflammé.

- Arrêtes de nous fixer JARVIS, ordonna-t-elle.

Le robot tressaillit, aillant entendu la consonance de son nom que l'on donnait lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui en temps qu'IA. Tony l'appelait maintenant Jarvis, et il savait faire la différence. Une différence que Natasha n'avait apparemment pas faite.

- Pourquoi donc, Agent Romanoff ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves.

- Je ne considère pas cela comme une raison valable.

- Mais je me fiche de ce que tu considères ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de robot doté d'un cerveau artificiel ! Tu ne considères rien du tout, stupide machine !

Jarvis se leva de son siège, comme heurté par les paroles de Natasha. Les plus attentifs des Avengers remarquèrent même une humidité suspecte dans son regard. Bruce se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais vu JARVIS en colère depuis le temps qu'il le fréquentait et il était pourtant le seul qui parlait régulièrement à l'IA dans leurs murs. Mais maintenant que Jarvis existait, il se dit que ça allait peut-être changer.

- Je vous serais gré de rester polie Agent Romanoff. C'est comme ça qu'interagissent les gens civilisés, je crois ?

- Justement ! Les gens ! Tu n'es sûrement pas humain, crétin de robot, cracha Natasha, à bout de nerfs.

- C'en est assez. Taisez-vous.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, rebut d'être pensant !

Bruce sentit venir le coup avant même qu'il ne frappe la pommette de Natasha. Il grimaça au craquement sourd que fit son os au contact du poing de Jarvis. Immédiatement, Clint fut debout et se jeta sur Jarvis qui le souleva littéralement et le jeta au sol.

Personne d'autre n'intervint. Natasha avait exagéré et tous auraient réagi comme Jarvis face à de telles insultes. Le fait qu'il soit un robot et ne devrait normalement même pas se sentir touché par les mots de la rousse ne leur traversa pas un instant l'esprit.

Au même moment, Tony surgit de l'ascenseur, suivit de près de Cliff. Le visage crispé en une grimace de rage pure, il se précipita sur Natasha et la saisit au collet avant de la plaquer contre le canapé. Il accentua la pression et la jeune femme put à peine se débattre. Il leva et plia son genou avant de l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la russe, la faisant cracher le peu d'air qu'il lui restait.

Alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer, Clint voulut se relever pour l'aider mais Cliff s'assit tout bonnement sur lui, lui coupant la respiration. Tony prit la parole :

- Au moment où tu es entrée dans ma salle de gym pour faire signer les papiers de passement du poste de CEO à Pepper, j'ai su que quelque-chose clochait chez toi. Je n'aurais même pas dû te garder si longtemps. Puis j'ai appris que tu travaillais pour le SHIELD...

Tony serra encore plus sa prise et Natasha commença à bleuir. Les autres Avengers commençaient à s'agiter, prêts à intervenir dans les secondes qui suivraient. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Tony aussi en colère. En effet, en accueillant Loki à la Tour, ils avaient enclenché une bombe à retardement. Ils ne savaient juste pas encore la portée de cette bombe.

- Tu es la personne la plus infecte, la plus ignoble et la plus puante que je connaisse, Romanoff. Tu as de la chance … beaucoup de chance. Il y a des personnes que j'apprécie dans cette pièce -ne te sens _surtout _pas visée par cette appellation- et par respect pour eux je ne te ferai rien. Mais gare à toi. Prononce encore une parole de travers sur Jarvis ou Cliff ou n'importe qui en général, ou retrouve-toi seule dans la même pièce que moi et je te jure, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante. On s'est bien compris ?

Il relâcha doucement la pression qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de la jeune femme et se releva. Elle cracha plusieurs fois, manquant de s'étouffer à cause de l'afflux d'air qui envahissait soudain sa gorge et ses poumons martyrisés. Cliff se releva de sur Clint qui se jeta sur Tony. D'une clef de bras implacable qui surprit tant l'archer de par sa force et sa justesse et lui coupa toute tentative de riposte, il le jeta au sol et lui jeta un regard emplit d'une rage froide qui le figea.

Puis, retrouvant un visage détendu, Tony se tourna vers les autres qui avaient suivi l'action avec une peur pressante. Même Loki, qui s'y connaissait en menaces, avait tressailli plusieurs fois durant le discours de Tony.

- Je pense avoir réparé Cliff mais il y a une erreur dans ses programmes que je n'arrive pas à effacer, qui fait que parfois, il ne finira pas ses phrases. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de le baptiser Cliff Hanger. C'est approprié non ?

Bruce eut un petit rire, vite suivit par celui de Steve. Ils contemplaient le milliardaire avec bienveillance, heureux qu'il soit capable de ne pas rester bloqué sur un seul événement. Et il fallait avouer qu'effectivement, c'était bien trouvé !

Deux jours passèrent et les relations entre Clint, Natasha et Tony étaient de pire en pire. Puis, au matin du troisième jour, Tony fit une bêtise. Du genre, grosse, énorme bêtise.

Parce que voyez-vous, pendant le mois et demi qu'il avait passé à penser et concevoir Jarvis et Cliff, il avait fait le connaissance de deux étranges jeunes femmes.

Et, en ce matin de « troisième-jour-depuis-l'explosion », il décida de les inviter à la Tour STARK, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère de l'équipe.

C'est ainsi que dans un nuage de fumée, apparurent deux jeunes femmes aux tenues improbables, recouvertes de sang et de boyaux. La première, d'une tête plus grande que l'autre, mordait une main tranchée et tenait un cœur encore palpitant dans sa paume. La seconde, plus petite mais qui semblait plus âgée, avait du sang qui ruisselait de son pied, enfoncé jusqu'à la cheville dans un crâne humanoïde tandis que sur son index était embroché … un œil.

Les pires cauchemars du bon sens, de la logique, de l'élégance et de la féminité venaient d'arriver à la Tour. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

À l'extérieur, Fury qu'on avait oublié, fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait d'arriver mais ça n'était pas bon. Ça ressemblait foutrement à des Ases, d'une part, et à des guerrières, d'autre part. Deux très bonnes raisons d'avoir la trouille. Mais il était le Colonel Fury, qu'on se moque de lui ou non. Et il savait gérer ce genre de choses. Il activa son oreillette et prononça quelques phrases. Les problèmes, ça se règle.

* * *

Je suis trop, trop fière ! Mon histoire est cohérente, les chapitres sont relativement longs et par dessus tout, y'a presque pas de fautes (oui Siphirith, j'en fais bien plus habituellement).

Bref, deux OC arrivent, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, je vous promets qu'elles ne sont vraiment pas Mary Sue, parole d'Amako !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, n'oubliez pas aussi de voter sur mon profil et de lire le premier chapitre de la saison 2 de "Rédemption et Mensonges", de la saison 2 de "Sens of Revenge" et le du nouvel IronFrost pour me dire en review ou PM dans quel ordre vous voulez que je les continue.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	6. VI : Gymirdottir

**_VI : Gymirdottir_**

_o.o.o.o.o_

Alors que les Avengers se figeaient et que Tony se disait que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, la plus grande des deux jeunes femmes jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de desserrer la mâchoire et de laisser tomber la main sanguinolente. La seconde eut un sourire gêné et fit glisser l'œil de son doigt avant d'enlever son pied du crâne dans un grand bruit de succion.

Tony se frappa le front du plat de la main. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû les appeler. Elles le lui avaient dit en plus ! Mais lui avait complètement oublié que la mission de sauvetage était aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir donner des putains de tonnes d'explications. Chier.

Les Avengers quand à eux dévisageaient les jeunes femmes. La plus grande, qui devait atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt, avait des cheveux noir charbon ébouriffés qui lui atteignaient le creux des reins et de grands yeux verts. Elle semblait plus jeune que l'autre néanmoins. Elle était vêtue d'une étrange tenue, à mi-chemin entre la robe et l'armure de combat. Natasha, grande amatrice de jeux vidéos, trouva qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien put sortir de World of Warcraft.

Elle portait un haut de cuir rouge qui cachait sa poitrine et de grandes épaulières blanches et rouges. Une jupe drapée rouge et or tombait sur ses hanches et dévoilait la totalité de sa jambe droite. Une ceinture de cuir brun ceignait sa taille fine et une pierre étincelante luisait en son centre, d'une lumière bleutée.

Elle avait chaussé des bottes plates de cuir brun qui ruisselaient de sang et à sa taille pendait une épée impressionnante d'où le sang dégouttait également. Dans la garde de l'épée était également enchâssée une pierre bleutée. Le sang qui la recouvrait faisait écho à sa tenue toute de rouge et donnait une impression étrange, d'autant que la jeune femme était très pâle.

La seconde, plus petite d'une bonne tête, avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux verts bien que les siens soient en amande. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches et où était piquée une fleur blanche.

Elle n'était pas habillée de cuir, mais de métal finement ciselé. Le haut se composait d'un soutient-gorge d'argent aux gracieuses gravures qui s'entrelaçaient pour former des motifs complexes. Une pierre bleue avait était enchâssée entre les deux plaques d'argent qui cachaient ses deux seins. Comme l'autre jeune femme elle avait deux épaulières, faites d'acier, qui se rejoignaient à son cou, s'attachant en un collier.

Elle portait deux cuissardes de cuir qui se perdaient dans des bottes . Un pagne court ceignait sa taille et laissait voir ses deux hanches et le début de ses cuisses. Un poignard était attaché à sa cuisse gauche et une lance était fixée en travers de ses épaules.

Toutes deux étaient couvertes de sang et cela gâchait assez le spectacle. Elles tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Tony, leurs yeux verts furieux braqués sur lui.

- J'peux savoir ce qu'on fout là Tony ? s'écria la plus grande.

- On t'avais dit de ne pas nous appeler avant au moins trois jours, enchaîna la seconde.

- On aimerais bien des explications nous aussi, dit Bruce.

Tony soupira. Lui qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère... Il prit une chaise et s'assit calmement, attendant que tout le monde en fasse de même. Quand tout le monde fut assit (à l'exception de Loki qui semblait bouder), les deux jeunes femmes comprises, il prit la parole :

- Désolée les filles, j'avais complètement oublié et j'avais vraiment envie de vous voir.

- Ouais ben c'est pas une raison. On fait comment nous ? Déjà que papa trouve que ça craint qu'on ne reste pas souvent là-haut...

- Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous rencontrez Loki.

À ces mots les deux jeunes femmes écarquillèrent leurs beaux yeux verts et tournèrent frénétiquement la tête à la recherche du-dit Loki. Puis leurs regards se fixèrent sur le jotun et un sourire débile s'étala sur leurs lèvres. La plus grande se précipita vers le dieu et le serra dans ses bras en riant tandis que la seconde, plus calme, s'avançait vers lui avec le sourire et les yeux pétillants de joie.

Le jotun s'était figé, ahurit par l'attitude des deux arrivantes. Il n'était absolument pas commun avec les attitudes affectueuses. Amer, il ressassait en permanence ses erreurs et celles des autres. L'amour que lui offrait Thor le révulsait autant qu'il l'attirait. Et ces deux inconnues qui lui sautaient au cou...

Finalement, elles se détachèrent de lui et l'évidence frappa les Avengers. Loki et les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient. Beaucoup trop pour que cela soit banal. Tous trois avaient la peau très pâle et les traits fins. Tous trois avaient les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et les yeux verts. Tous trois étaient fins et élancés. Tous trois inspiraient la méfiance autant que l'admiration.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire aimer de ce frère qu'il avait perdu, il n'allait certainement pas laisser deux inconnues le lui ravir, quel que soit leur rôle dans la vie de Loki. Ce dernier avait finit par établir les mêmes constatations que les autres. Il fixait désormais les jeunes femmes avec un mélange de curiosité méfiante et d'interrogation polie.

Tony finit par se décider à parler. Il détestait ce silence pesant et c'était justement contre lui qu'il voulait lutter lorsqu'il avait fait appel à ses deux amies.

- Eldrid, Callan, je vous présente les Avengers. De gauche à droite, vous avez le grand benêt blond, Steve, la rousse, Natasha, puis Clint, Bruce et Thor que vous devez sûrement connaître, ainsi que Loki. Je ne vous présente pas Jarvis et Cliff...

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient concentrées sur les visages de ceux qui leur étaient présentés, s'arrêtant tout particulièrement sur ceux de Loki et de Thor. Tout le monde était de plus en plus soupçonneux quand à l'identité de ces deux mystérieuses arrivantes.

- Avengers, Loki, Thor, je vous présente Eldrid et Callan Gymirdottir, deux sœurs aussi charmantes qu'exaspérantes, dit-il en désignant la plus grande puis la plus calme.

À l'entente du nom de famille des deux jeunes femmes, Thor et Loki se figèrent. Thor parce que cela sonnait indubitablement asgardien. Loki parce qu'il trouvait une consonance familière dans le nom de Gymir. Et que ça ne présageait putain de rien de bon. Les deux sœurs s'inclinèrent, Eldrid avec une sorte de provocation dans l'attitude alors que Callan se bornait à une politesse de rigueur.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissances mortels, commença Eldrid.

- De même pour moi, poursuivit Callan. Nous attendions ce moment depuis longtemps et avions espéré qu'il arriverait en de meilleures circonstances.

La stupéfaction des deux dieux allait en s'accentuant. Elles avaient l'attitude et le parler des Neuf Mondes, avec cet accent grave et ce roulement de « r » qui caractérisait l'utilisation fréquente de l'asgardien. Elles étaient de toute évidence de sang noble, si ce n'est de sang royale. Pour Loki, tout s'accumulait en un magma repoussant de révélations qu'il brûlait de fuir au plus vite.

Quand aux Avengers, ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Steve parce qu'il avait vu Fury quitter la terrasse, ce qu'il refusait de faire depuis deux jours. Bruce et Clint parce que les deux sœurs représentaient une menace potentielle. Natasha parce qu'elle craignait ce nouveau tour de Tony.

L'ambiance était étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'animosité et la tolérance polie. Ce fut, à la surprise générale, Clint qui détendit l'atmosphère. Nul doute qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Eldrid et Callan, en cas de riposte à apporter à une quelconque menace de leur part.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- C'est Tony qui nous a appelé.

- Appelé comme... « je t'invoque esprit ? » ?

- C'est l'idée, rit Callan.

- Et c'est quoi votre histoire avec Loki ?

À ces mots, Eldrid soupira et Callan baissa la tête. Tony posa un regard compatissant sur elles. Les deux sœurs finirent pas s'asseoir de nouveau dans le canapé, suivies de Loki. Elles redoutaient ce moment. Même si les Avengers avaient l'air plutôt ouverts d'esprit, il n'en était pas de même pour Thor d'après ce qu'elles savaient. Et les informations qu'elles avaient glané au Palais ne les aidaient pas non plus à se sentir à l'aise.

- Il faut commencer au commencement pour tout comprendre. Je suis donc Callan Gymirdottir, j'ai 1015 ans, soit vingt de moins que Loki. En années humaines je crois que je dois avoir un peu plus de trente ans. Eldrid est âgée de 1012 ans, elle a donc presque trente années humaines.

- Nous sommes des demi-déesses, notre mère étant Ase, continua Eldrid. En temps que telles, une responsabilité nous a été incombé, en même temps que nos noms. Je suis un génie du feu ainsi que le maître d'arme de la Cour, officiellement depuis dix ans mais ce rôle m'a été donné avec mon prénom, tout comme ma sœur.

- Quand à moi, je fais partie des troupes d'élites de mon peuple en temps qu'espion infiltré et je suis également un génie de l'eau.

- C'est très bien tout ça mais ça ne nous explique pas pour Loki, insista Clint.

- Nous y venons, répondit Callan. Il y a trois décades, notre mère est morte. Bien qu'elle soit immortelle, une épée en plein cœur n'est pas très bon pour la santé. Cela a mit notre père dans une rage folle et il a déclarée la guerre au peuple d'origine de l'assassin.

- Mais il y a trente ans... c'était la guerre contre Jotunheim, intervint Thor, les yeux écarquillés.

- La guerre que tu as mené Thor, sans en savoir les raisons, accusa Eldrid. Beaucoup des nôtres sont morts durant la bataille et nous avons dû passer un accord avec les asgardiens. Nous leur laissions la cassette de l'Hiver et ils nous épargnaient. C'est ainsi que Loki eu connaissance de sa nature de jotun. L'Histoire ne retient que la victoire des Ases, sans mentionner l'accord passé ni la cause de la guerre.

- Vous avez sûrement dû le deviner d'après nos explications, nous sommes demi-déesses et demi-jotnar, ce qui fait de nous des exceptions en matière de métissage. À ce jour, seul un homme avait cette ascendance.

- Oui, il s'agit d'Odin.

- Je vous interdis de diffamer mon père ainsi, s'écria Thor.

- Mais en quoi est-ce de la diffamation que de reconnaître une ascendance ? As-tu honte d'être descendant de jotun, Thor ? demanda Callan.

- Vous voulez dire, commença Loki, que Thor est un quart jotun ?

- En effet. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale à mon avis, il a trop peu de sang jotun dans les veines pour en avoir les attributs. Il n'est pas hermaphrodite, craint le froid et ne devient pas bleu.

- Quand à nous... dit Eldrid, si vous voulez comprendre nos liens avec Loki, une petite démonstration s'impose je crois.

Les deux sœurs se levèrent, tournèrent le dos à tout le monde le temps de replacer les coussins sur le canapé qu'elles venaient de quitter et se mirent face à eux. Tout le monde sursauta. Dans la demi-seconde qu'avait duré le rangement des coussins, elles avaient... _changé _?

Leurs longs cheveux noirs atteignaient maintenant leurs épaules et étaient coiffés en arrière. Poitrines et hanches avaient cédé la place aux épaules larges et aux abdominaux. Ils avaient devant eux deux copies de Loki avec quelques années de moins et quelques légères différences qui rendaient la confusion impossible. Et quand elles... ils parlèrent, ils avaient la même voix grave et veloutée aux accents de prétention que le dieu.

- En temps que jotnar, nous sommes hermaphrodites. Voilà donc notre forme masculine. Et je suis sûr que si Loki voulait se changer en femme, il nous ressemblerait avec autant de réalisme que nous lui ressemblons maintenant.

- Essayes pour voir Loki, dit Thor.

Le dieu, trop stupéfait pour protester, se leva à son tour et en même temps que les deux sœurs (frères), changea d'apparence pour devenir une femme. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les Avengers, la transformation ne faisait ni fumée ni étincelles. Leur morphologie changeait, comme si leur corps devenait flou, puis c'était bon.

Et ils avaient maintenant trois jeunes femmes presque identiques devant eux. Étourdit, Loki reprit sa place sur sa chaise, redevenant homme dans le mouvement.

- Mais qui êtes-vous, par les Nornes, dit-il.

- Nous sommes Gymirdottir, les filles de Gymir. Accessoirement, ton oncle. Nous sommes donc tes cousines, Loki.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de Tony ? demanda Steve.

Loki allait ajouter quelque-chose quand la baie-vitrée de la Tour explosa. Avant que personne n'ai put faire le moindre geste, une trentaine d'agents du SHIELD envahissaient le salon. Dans le quinjet, Fury souriait avec satisfaction.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis à la bourre. Mais ça fait presque cinq jours que j'ai pas accès à internet (vacances chez des amis hippies de mon père xD). Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est looooong ce chapitre 8D On apprend plein de choses en plus (même si Jarvis et Cliff sont un peu passés à la trappe, j'avoue).

Bon, j'en ai discuté avec moi-même et j'ai décidé que cette histoire serrait trèèèèèès longue. J'ai fais le plan de l'histoire (une première pour moi !) et elle devrait compter AU MOINS trente chapitres. Du jamais vu.

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Et n'oubliez pas de voter au sondage sur mon profil !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

Big dédicace à** Siphirith **qui est à l'origine de cette histoire :_ We're up all night to get Loki, honey 8D_


	7. VII : Choisir un camp

_**VII : Choisir un camp**_

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Les Avengers restèrent figé un moment alors qu'Eldrid et Callan se mettaient déjà en garde. Eldrid tira son épée et sa sœur déploya sa lance. Les agents du SHIELD braquèrent leurs armes sur elles et sur Loki, Thor et Tony. L'ingénieur fit discrètement appel à Jarvis et Cliff pour qu'ils se cachent et lui envoient son armure.

- Que les deux aliens lâchent leurs armes et se rendent ! Aucune négociation n'est possible ! s'écria une voix grésillante, qu'ils reconnurent comme appartenant à Fury.

Au mot « aliens », Eldrid fronça les sourcils et grogna sourdement. Le visage de Callan se ferma et toutes deux raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes. Voyant que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas l'air prêtes à se rendre, les agents firent feu, sans prévenir. Avec un cri de stupeur, les Avengers renversèrent un canapé du salon et se cachèrent derrière, réfléchissant à un plan. Ou essayant de calmer Bruce, aussi.

Tony avait les yeux fixés sur les deux sœurs et quand les autres Avengers remarquèrent l'attention qu'il leur portait, ils les regardèrent également. Eldrid avait les poings crispés et serrait si fort son épée que ses phalanges devenaient blanches. Quand à Callan, son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon. Envolée, la jeune femme courtoise et élégante. Ils avaient une guerrière devant eux.

Callan fit un léger signer à sa sœur qui acquiesça doucement. Puis elle se leva et ses yeux verts étincelèrent si vivement qu'il fut dur de garder l'attention sur son visage. Elle posa sa lance à ses côté et écarta les deux bras. Un mur d'eau se déploya entre le canapé et les agents du SHIELD. Les balles s'incrustaient dans l'eau qui semblait comme... caoutchouteuse. Les agresseurs cessèrent bientôt leurs tirs en voyant qu'ils ne pénétraient pas la muraille.

Dès qu'ils cessèrent le feu, ce fut le mur d'eau qui se mit à renvoyer les balles qu'il avait emmagasiné, mais toujours sur les gilets par-balles pour simplement étourdir les soldats. Tony eut un sourire appréciateur. Un mois plus tôt, ça se serait fini en bain de sang.

Les agents commençaient à se relever et se préparaient à lancer un nouvel assaut. Eldrid se leva en brandissant son épée et Tony se frappa le visage du plat de la main. Voilà. Juste ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Sa pauvre Tour. Callan tenta de retenir sa sœur par la main mais sans succès. Eldrid traversa le mur d'eau et soudain tout ne fut plus que hurlements et bruits de verre brisé. Son épée avait prit feu et suffisait à elle seule à faire reculer les agents.

Ceux assez téméraires pour s'avancer finissaient immanquablement par être frappés du plat de la lame et étaient brûlés légèrement. Seulement voilà. On ne fait pas de fumée sans feu comme on dit. L'épée d'Eldrid, chauffée à blanc, alerta l'alarme incendie de la Tour. Dans un chuintement feutré, des cercles métalliques pivotèrent au plafond et soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Eldrid poussa un cri de rage et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle chercha des yeux un endroit à l'abri mais ne trouva rien. En désespoir de cause, elle se jeta près de Steve et posa le bouclier du Captain à plat sur sa tête, comme un parapluie. Sous les yeux ahuris du blond, elle se renfrogna, ramena ses genoux près de sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ceux-ci en grommelant, le bouclier en équilibre sur sa tête.

De légères brûlures circulaires commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras. Puis elle eut le malheur de replacer le bouclier correctement sur sa tête et poussa un couinement de douleur. Elle ramena sa main près de sa bouche, soufflant dessus pour calmer la brûlure causée... par les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond ? Steve écarquilla les yeux.

Quand à Callan, elle semblait au bord de l'extase. Euphorique, elle se trémoussait sous les gouttes d'eau et chantant une chanson aux accents graves que Thor reconnut comme asgardienne. Oui mais voilà. Elle chantait horriblement faux.

Tony grimaça. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience d'écouter Callan chanter sous la douche. Il avait faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand elle était monté dans les aiguës. En plus sa moquette à deux milles dollars le mètre carré ne s'en remèttrait pas, pas plus que son magnifique tapis persan ou son canapé en cuir. Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû appeler les filles. Bon, point positif, l'attention s'était détournée de Jarvis et Cliff (qui s'étaient cachés à cause de l'eau). Il se doutait que Fury avait plus que l'idée de faire dégager les deux sœurs en lançant l'attaque.

En parlant de Fury... il était où ce con ? Ah oui, sûrement dans le quinjet qui déployait ses canons de l'autre côté de sa baie-vitrée à moitié massacrée.

… Attendez...

- Tous à terre, hurla Tony alors que la première roquette explosait dans le salon, brûlant tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Eldrid lâcha le bouclier de Steve qui s'en servit pour les protéger, lui Clint et Natasha, des projections. La brune se leva et un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres. L'eau, très peu pour elle. Mais le feu...

Alors que ses yeux brillaient encore plus fort que ceux de sa sœur plus tôt, elle s'approcha des flammes provoquées par la roquette qui enflammait les meubles. Elle prit une grande inspiration et soudain ce fut comme si toutes les flammes se dirigeaient vers elle. Elles recouvrirent son corps comme un cocon brûlant et rougeoyant.

Soudain, Loki fut près d'elle. Il tendit la main vers les flammes et la moitié le recouvrit également avant de disparaître dans son corps, ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur dorée. On oubliait trop souvent qu'il était avant tout Dieu du Feu. Avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, Eldrid s'avança vers le quinjet et tendit son bras vers la cabine de pilotage avant de se raviser et de pointer une des hélices.

Tout le feu qui la recouvrait partit comme une flèche de son bras, en plein dans l'hélice qui explosa avant que les restes ne prennent feu. Fury écarquilla les yeux dans sa cabine et le pilote dû se poser en catastrophe en bas de la Tour. Le colonel sortit de l'habitacle en hurlant des injures qui parvenaient à peine jusqu'à leur étage, son cache-oeil voletant à cause du vent et des flammes.

Avec un léger rire, Eldrid s'éloigna de la baie-vitrée pour s'approcher de sa sœur et vérifier qu'elle aille bien. L'eau la brûlait elle, ma sa sœur craignait le feu également. C'était le problème des génies. Autant le dieu principal n'avait aucun problème, autant les génies, dryades et autres nymphes craignaient l'élément opposé au leur.

Tout le monde se releva prudemment, pour vérifier si il restait des agents. Ceux-ci avaient profité de la confusion qui avait précédé l'envoie de la roquette pour sauter en parachute depuis la baie-vitrée et s'enfuir.

- C'était quoi ça bordel, dit Clint.

- Ça mon ami, dit Tony, ça s'appelle « choisis-ton-camps-maintenant ».

- Tu es sérieux Tony ? demanda Natasha.

- Aussi sérieux que possible. Fury vient de créer deux camps. Les Avengers et le SHIELD. À vous de choisir.

- Et si nous créions notre propre camp, hum ? proposa Bruce. Le clan de la conciliation.

- Tu rêves docteur, dit Tony. Tu vois jusqu'où peut aller Fury ? Vous choisissez. Moi je peux vous proposer asile à la Tour et nous continuons à aider le monde, puisque je pense que certaines personnes ici y tienne. À vous de voir ce que Fury vous propose.

- Ne crois-tu pas que c'est un peu rapide de se séparer du SHIELD comme ça ? demanda Steve.

- Je ne fais que constater Captain. Fury nous a attaqué.

- Non, intervint Loki. Il n'a attaqué que quatre personnes ici.

- Qui ?

- Stark, Eldrid, Callan et moi.

- Quoi ? Mais... commença Tony.

- Stark, vous possédez de possibles armes en la personne de vos robots, et même sans ça ce sont de formidables avancées technologiques, je n'en doute pas. Le SHIELD les veut, tout comme vos armures. Eldrid et Callan sont des menaces potentielles, ou tout au moins des inconnues dans l'équation du succès du SHIELD. Et moi, et bien... je suis moi.

Cela pouvait sembler affreusement prétentieux, mais Loki avait raison. Sa seule personne suffirait à susciter des inquiétudes et à être le prétexte d'une attaque. Le génie de Tony et les deux arrivantes ne constituaient que des facteurs aggravants.

- Bien, je vais donc reformuler. Soit vous êtes avec le SHIELD, soit vous êtes avec les « ennemis du SHIELD », soit vous êtes neutres en temps qu'Avengers.

De longs regards furent échangés entre tous les membres du groupe. Parce que c'était ici et maintenant que tout se jouait, et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Et ça ne plaisait à personne. Puis deux groupes se formèrent. D'un côté Thor, Natasha et Clint, et de l'autre Steve et Bruce.

- Thor ? s'exclama Tony, surprit.

- J'aime mon frère, là n'est pas la question. J'ai juré de protéger Midgard. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans une lutte contre le SHIELD qui est mon principal et d'ailleurs seul allié politique sur cette planète. Je suis donc neutre

- Je comprends Thor, ne t'en fait pas, dit Loki.

- Pour nous, la question ne se pose même pas, dit Natasha. Même si je ne peux pas blairer Stark et que je suis contre les agissements du SHIELD, je ne peux pas m'opposer de front à mon employeur. Je suis toujours dans les personnes « à rendre impuissantes » en Russie et c'est mon statut d'agent du SHIELD qui me protège.

- Moi je suis Nat'.

- Steve ? Bruce ?

- Avec vous, se contenta de déclarer Bruce.

Tout était dit.

* * *

Héhé... je suis même pas en retard 8D il faut remercier Siphirith et la 200ième review de Mischievous pour ça xD.

Les choses commencent à prendre forme et à se corser ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jarvis et Cliff reviendrons bientôt sur vos écrans !

Bon sinon, grand concours. Il me manque un O.C. (masculin ou féminin) et j'ai la flemme de le créer -w-". Ma proposition est donc que vous m'envoyez un PM avec la présentation d'un O.C. de votre création. Celui qui me plaira le plus sera retenu pour participer à la fanfiction 8D (et au passage, vous me sauveriez la vie, hein). Indiquez-moi les trucs de base (nom/prénom/âge) et si il est humain/pas humain (ze veut pas d'Asgardien, attention !) ainsi qu'une brève présentation physique et mentale. WOILA 8D

Merci de me suivre chaque semaine,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	8. VIII : Le Cantique du Chaos

_**VIII : Le Cantique du Chaos**_

_o.o.o.o.o_

Thor, Natasha et Clint étaient partis au Q.G. du SHIELD pour se mettre d'accord avec Fury sur de nouveaux termes de contrat. Parce que Fury s'était mit dans une position compliquée. Oui, il avait tenté de faire face à « l'invasion extraterrestre » mais il avait su qu'il risquait de se mettre à dos les Avengers, que ça fonctionne ou pas. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre d'un coup la seule équipe qui permettait au monde de tenir le coup.

Il avait donc vu avec surprise Thor venir avec Romanoff et Barton (pour qui il n'avait eu aucuns doutes). Il aurait plus penché pour que ce soit Rogers qui se range de son côté, mais il pouvait faire avec. Les négociations avaient été étonnement faciles. Ils s'engageaient à continuer de protéger la Terre et servir, dans une moindre mesure, les intérêts du SHIELD.

En échange, ils pourraient aller où ils voulaient, quand ils voulaient. Et Romanoff était toujours protégée. Ils s'étaient vu attribués des chambres au Q.G. et n'en étaient plus sortis depuis. Fury considérait ça comme une demi-réussite, ce qui était toujours mieux qu'un échec total.

À la Tour, la défense se mettait en place dans une ambiance étrange. Loki ressentait déjà le manque de la présence de ce frère qui l'avait tiré des pattes d'Asgard quand bien même il avait trahit, encore. Et il savait bien que les personnes ici ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement.

Tony, quand à lui, ressassait les derniers mois en se demandant comment toute cette merde avait bien pu arriver. Il était heureux, avec Pepper et sa villa. Et soudain, il s'était retrouvé au bord de la dépression, seulement sauvé par l'idée de construire Jarvis et Cliff. Puis il avait connu Eldrid et Callan, et il avait été un peu mieux. Et enfin, la Tour. La Tour, ses « amis », les disputes, Natasha et Jarvis et l'attaque.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait à reconfigurer son I.A. _intra muros_ pour empêcher qu'on ne vienne leur tirer dessus. Le bonheur. Il y avait forcément quelque-chose qui avait dérapé à un moment donné, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ou alors, il avait dû ébouillanter une portée de chatons dans une autre vie, il ne savait pas. Quoi que, ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça dans cette vie alors ça ne devait pas être ça. Peut-être une portée de chiots ? … Non plus. Une baleine. Oui voilà. Il avait dû tuer une baleine parce qu'elle rigolait trop fort. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux. Les heures passées à encoder JARVIS se faisaient sentir et il divaguait complètement. Il allait arrêter avant qu'un code foiré ne vienne se glisser au milieu et fasse tout planter. Il pouvait entendre derrière lui Eldrid et Callan qui affûtaient leurs lames dans un chuintement feutré. Loki, qui discutait avec Bruce d'une utilisation couplée des rayons gamma et de la magie. Steve qui crayonnait au fusain sur le papier à gros grains.

Il frémit. Tous les bruits émis lui rentraient dans la tête en une cacophonie discordante. Un craquement de bois. Un souffle sur la moquette. Une mouche sur la baie-vitrée. À chaque fois, il tournait la tête vers la source du bruit, les yeux si fermement clos qu'il voyait des points blancs derrière ses paupières. Une respiration. Un murmure. Un fusain qui se brise. Il gémit avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, ses pupilles si dilatées qu'elles cachaient le mordoré de son regard.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus prenant, envahissant son esprit comme un bourdonnement persistant qui se frayait un passage dans sa conscience pour le rendre fou. Il n'entendit pas Jarvis l'appeler pour lui demander son état. Par contre, il entendit le pas du robot sur la moquette, le frottement de son baggy, le bruissement de ses cheveux, le clignement de ses paupières. Fou. Il devenait fou. Ça ne cesserait donc jamais ?

Alors que Jarvis était assez proche pour tendre la main vers lui, il fit un bond hors de son fauteuil, le regard perdu. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête, cherchant un point invisible auquel se raccrocher. Alors que tout le monde s'alarmait dans la pièce, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant au travers des couloirs. Il dérapa à l'angle d'une pièce, frémit en entendant le frottement de ses semelles sur la moquette, grimaçant lorsque le battement des pieds qui couraient derrière lui lui emplit la tête.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et partit vers son atelier qu'il verrouilla immédiatement après y être entré. Il teinta les vitres pour les rendre opaques et inspira un grand coup, son visage se crispant au bruit de sa respiration. Il n'en pouvait plus. Alors il fit la chose la plus stupide qui soit et celle qui fonctionnait toujours.

Il démarra sa scie-sauteuse, fit tourner sa perceuse, alluma le poste et envoya AC/DC. Puis il fit tourner le moteur de toutes ses voitures, enclencha son fer à souder, démarra tous ses robots et fit tomber toutes ses vis par terre.

Le bruit emplit sa tête, enflant, dévorant tout dans son esprit. Et enfin, Tony fut libre. Tous les sons se mêlèrent et un doux chaos qui chantait sa mélodie à ses oreilles. Il eut un sourire doux et profita de la vibration apaisante. Le Cantique du Chaos. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appelé ce murmure si particulier qui emplissait son être après ses crises. Cette accumulation de sons qui le soulageait et plongeait son esprit dans une transe, engourdissant et rassurant ses pensées et son corps.

Tony n'entendit pas Jarvis frapper à la porte, ni JARVIS l'appeler. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit Eldrid tambouriner à la porte et Bruce s'enquérir de lui. Il était..._bien._

Quand le Cantique ne fut plus que de simples bruits dissonants autours de lui, il se leva, reposé, et stoppa toutes ses machines. Puis, le visage détendu, il annula la teinte des vitres, faisant face à ses amis inquiets. Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit, leur adressant un sourire calme, avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Ils le suivirent, la tête pleine de questions.

Quand ils furent de retour dans le salon, Tony décida que c'était l'heure des explications, et que ça allait durer un sacré bout de temps. Alors il se servit un verre de scotch, servit également ses amis puis attendit que tout le monde soit assis.

- Je crois que je vous doit des explications, pour beaucoup de choses.

- Ce n'est pas peu dire, répondit Bruce.

- Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

- Ce...ça, ce qui vient de t'arriver, dit Steve.

Tony leva les yeux au plafond en se mordant la lèvre, cherchant la manière la plus simple d'expliquer une chose que lui même ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

- C'est... je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Ça fait plus de vingt ans que ça m'arrive. En fait, je crois que ça a commencé à la mort de mes parents.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Bon, vous savez que je suis un génie, sans me vanter.

- Bien sûr, dit Eldrid en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Très drôle, vraiment. En fait, c'est comme si d'un coup j'entendais tous les bruits de la planète. _Vraiment_ tous les bruits et mille fois accentués. Ça arrive quand je suis très fatigué ou quand j'ai trop réfléchi. D'un coup, ça me saute au visage. Et dans ces moments-là, les sons envahissent ma tête et me donnent l'impression d'être fou. Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu le fusain de Steve se briser, si précisément que je pourrais dire quel genre de trait traçait Steve, à quelle pression et à quel endroit le fusain s'est cassé. J'entendais Loki battre des cils, la mouche se poser sur la baie-vitrée. C'est un cauchemars.

- Comment fais-tu pour t'en débarrasser ?

- Je fais encore plus de bruit. Vous avez sûrement dû entendre un battement sourd tout à l'heure. Parce que même si mon atelier est insonorisé, j'ai provoqué tellement de bruit que la vibration a dû vous parvenir.

- Oui.

- Et bien voilà. Je fais tellement de bruit que tout se mélange et ça fini par se calmer.

- Et pour la fréquence.

- Comme j'ai dis, quand je suis épuisé physiquement ou émotionnellement. Sinon, ça peut arriver la nuit aussi, mais assez rarement.

- Est-ce que tu peux être... dangereux dans ces moments-là.

- Disons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver sur mon chemin et essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est déjà pas mal.

Tony se tut, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et parce qu'il voulait laisser le temps à ses amis et à Loki de diriger ce qu'il avait dit. Jarvis le contemplait de ses yeux clairs, les mains dans les poches de son baggy militaire. Cliff avait l'air ailleurs. Avec l'attaque de Fury, il n'avait même pas put finir de le réparer.

- Ok. C'est...ok, c'est bizarre. Mais on va faire avec, dit Eldrid.

- Moi j'ai une autre question, intervint Steve. D'où connais-tu Eldrid et Callan ?

- Et comment les appelle-tu ? demanda Bruce.

Eldrid soupira et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa sœur, exaspérée. Callan se contenta de fixer Tony de ses yeux verts.

- Il va falloir remonter un peu. Il y a environ deux mois, quand Pepper est... enfin, quand j'ai commencé à créer mes robots, j'avais besoin de compagnie. Je m'ennuyais ferme quand j'avais des trous où je ne les construisaient pas. Et un jour j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de mon père. Cet... cet _enfoiré_ avait un... je ne peux pas vous le dire tant que je ne suis pas sûr que Fury ne peut pas nous écouter. Mais bref, il possédait quelque-chose qui n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû être en sa possession. Et je l'ai activé sans le vouloir, sans savoir surtout ce que c'était. Puis c'est le trou noir. Je sais juste que je me suis réveillé par terre, avec les deux demoiselles près de moi qui se crêpaient le chignon pour savoir à qui allait la faute d'être chez moi. Après de nombreuses et longues explications, on a finit par se comprendre et elles m'ont expliquer ce que j'avais en ma possession. Et ce truc a changé quelque-chose en moi qui fait que je suis connecté à elles maintenant.

- Et à chaque fois qu'il prononce notre nom en pensant à cet objet, nous apparaissons immédiatement, quoi que nous soyons en train de faire. Le soucis actuellement, c'est qu'il nous a appelé pendant un raid contre les Barbares du Septentrion. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas repartir avant une semaine après l'appel, l'objet en question ayant une puissance limitée et sans l'aide d'un Bifrost, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles. Loki se rappelait avec horreur des Barbares du Septentrion qui avaient un jour attaqué Alfheim alors qu'il y était. C'était des humanoïdes trapus, habillés de haillons et portant en collier les têtes réduites de leurs ennemis. En somme, des êtres tout à fait charmants et délicats. Pour ce qui était de l'objet, il avait une petite idée. Mais si c'était ce qu'il croyait, alors Stark était dans la merde. Mais tellement dans la putain de merde que même lui avait un bon karma à côté.

Steve n'avait pas comprit la moitié du discours de Tony mais était juste heureux que le milliardaire ai trouvé des amies, fussent-elles aussi étranges que celles-ci. Quand à Bruce, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Ça puait la physique cantique tout ça, et il n'était malheureusement pas assez calé. Il allait ressortir ses bouquins de fac putain, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ignorant quand leur vie à tous était en jeu.

La journée avait reprit son cours. Tony avait fini de coder JARVIS et discutait calmement avec Jarvis et Cliff pour essayer de déterminer le problème de ce dernier. Bruce et Loki continuaient leur conversation tandis que Steve avait commencé à dessiner Eldrid dont la moue boudeuse à l'égard de sa sœur avait inspiré le blond. Quand à Callan, elle semblait... parler à sa lance ?

La discussion entre Jarvis, Cliff et Tony était assez étrange et bientôt, tous abandonnèrent leurs activités pour venir les écouter.

- Je reste persuader que John Bender est le plus intelligent des deux, même si il ne le montre pas.

- Je proteste monsieur. C'est Brian Johnson, évidemment. Les statistiques le prouve.

- J'approuve Tony, Jarvis, intervint Cliff, c'est John qui...

- Tu vois Jarvis ! Je te l'avais dit !

- Mais monsieur, Brian est bien plus sérieux ! C'est dit dans tous les forums que je viens de consulter.

- Tu plaisantes Jarvis ! Il est tr...

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Cliff. Et c'est pour ça que tu te trompes Jarvis.

- Cliff, tu as tord.

- Non Jarvis, tu es de mauvaise f...

- Ne m'insultes pas !

- Je vais me gê...

- Jarvis ! Cliff ! Un peu de tenue !

Sous les yeux médusés de Loki, Steve, Bruce, Eldrid et Callan, les trois hommes se disputaient, Jarvis en vouvoyant Tony, Cliff en ne finissant jamais ses phrases et Tony en ayant l'air de le comprendre quand même. Bande de fous.

Loki finit par détourner la tête pour retourner à sa conversation avec Bruce. Eldrid décida que vraiment, les trois hommes étaient trop divertissants pour qu'elle arrête de les écouter. Callan retourna dans son fauteuil et Steve, en manque de modèle, décida quand à lui que Callan ferait très bien l'affaire et commença un nouveau croquis.

Puis Tony demanda à Cliff de le suivre et l'amena dans son atelier, tandis que Jarvis restait à l'étage et s'intégrait à la discussion de Bruce et Loki. Après tout, n'était-il pas une formidable base de donnée ?

- Et si on créait un centre de rayonnement gamma et que vous y projetiez votre magie ?

- La réaction pourrait être trop forte et provoquer une explosion.

- Et dans le cas d'un clonage, intervient Jarvis, serait-il possible de créer une sorte de « trace » avec un rayonnement gamma pour repérer les clones ?

- Ça pourrait marcher mais ça serait plus utile dans le cas d'une téléportation, répondit Loki.

- Comme ça, si un ennemi fuit, on pourrait le tracer, où qu'il soit, ajouta Bruce.

- Pas mal, pas mal du tout, approuva Loki.

- J'en parlerais à monsieur, dit Jarvis, enjoué.

Pendant ce temps, Eldrid avait rejoint Tony dans son atelier et le regardait trifouiller la carte mère de Cliff avec curiosité. Elle avait un peu de mal à se dire que ce beau jeune homme était un robot. Bon dieu, ces yeux ! Eldrid soupira, rêveuse.

Callan, elle, pensait au raid dont elles étaient parti. Elle s'en voulait. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils aient put s'en tirer sans elles. Eldrid était maître d'arme bon sang ! C'était carrément le soutient moral de toute la troupe ! Callan se sentait mal et s'en voulait, même si elle n'y était concrètement pour rien. Et elle sentait qu'elle commençait à rouiller. Et ils allaient peut-être être victimes d'une attaque, alors elle pouvait bien s'entraîner.

Callan prit le temps de réfléchir. Où pouvait-elle s'entraîner sans ne gêner personne, sans faire de dégâts et sans qu'un quelconque espion du SHIELD puisse avoir un aperçu de ses capacités ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas quel endroit de la Tour avait toutes ces qualités.

Et si... si justement, elle montrait une partie de ses capacités pour leur foutre la trouille ? Ça, c'était pas mal comme idée. Restait à sélectionner ce qu'elle utiliserait. Quand au lieu... le toit de la Tour ferait l'affaire, même si les graviers, ce n'était pas super agréable quand on se cassait la figure.

Par contre, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'entraîner seule. Il était hors de question de s'entraîner avec Tony, il l'enverrait bouler parce qu'il travaillait. Contre Eldrid, elle n'arriverait qu'à se faire mal. Restait Bruce, Steve et Loki. Elle n'avait pas confiance en le dieu, tout cousin qu'il soit. Steve avait l'air absorbé dans son dessin et elle le voyait bien la jeter si elle le dérangeait. Mais convaincre Bruce de se battre contre elle... Elle savait qu'il était ce _Hulk _dont Tony lui avait parlé mais ne savais rien de plus. Bah, ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ?

Elle se leva de son fauteuil, faisant grogner Steve qui perdait encore son modèle, et s'approcha de Bruce, Loki et Jarvis. Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle en l'entendant arriver.

- Oui ? demanda Jarvis.

- Je souhaiterais... Docteur, j'aimerais m'entraîner avec vous.

- Vous plaisantez !

- Pas une seconde.

- Mais... le H... l'Autre est trop dangereux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis une déesse.

- J'ai mis Loki dans un assez mauvais état lors de notre dernière... rencontre.

- Contrairement à mon cousin docteur, je maîtrise parfaitement ma forme de naissance et elle peut se révéler avoir des atouts... insoupçonnés.

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Et je persiste à dire que je ne risque rien.

- N'allez-vous pas ainsi montrer vos aptitudes au SHIELD ?

- C'est le but docteur. Leur faire peur.

- Acceptez docteur, intervint Loki. J'aimerais également voir les atouts dont parle Callan.

- Très bien, allons-y, dit-il après une longue hésitation.

Tous trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard amusé de Steve. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur eux, le soldat demanda à Jarvis de cesser de bouger et commença à crayonner son torse musclé moulé dans le marcel de son créateur.

* * *

Un chapitre exceptionnellement long, mais passées les explications, une poussée d'inspiration m'a prise de court. Alors voilà pour vous un loooooong chapitre avec le retour en force de Cliff et Jarvis !

Dans le prochain chapitre, du sang, de la tripaille et des cris de guerre 8D Meuh non, je rigole... à moitié xD

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, chers lecteurs déserteurs, ne l'oubliez pas !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

P.S. : Siphirith... Dis-moi que tu as compris.


	9. IX : Power of jotun form

_**IX : Power of jotun form**_

_o.o.o.o.o_

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le toit de la Tour, Callan laissa un sourire extatique s'étaler sur son visage. Elle allait _enfin _pouvoir s'entraîner. Et avec un adversaire de taille !

Elle marcha jusqu'au muret opposé à l'ascenseur de l'autre côté du toit. Une quinzaine de mètres la séparait maintenant de Bruce et de Loki. Callan n'avait pas quitté son armure, tout comme sa sœur d'ailleurs. Elle se contenta donc se s'asseoir sur le parapet, ses jambes se balançant, attendant que Bruce se change.

Le docteur était en proie à un dilemme. Il avait accepté mais ne voulait vraiment pas devenir Hulk maintenant. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas détruire le toit de Tony, d'autre part parce qu'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par la jeune femme et ne voulait pas la blesser, quoi qu'elle en dise. Il ne se pardonnerait pas le moindre bleu.

Callan le contemplait avec un léger sourire, consciente du trouble qui devait l'habiter. Fut un temps où elle se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Elle avait réussi à dépasser ce stade mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Néanmoins, si elle voulait s'entraîner, elle allait devoir faire quelque-chose pour précipiter les choses.

Elle laissa la magie envahir ses veines et ses yeux s'illuminer d'un feu vert. Elle sauta du parapet où elle s'était assise et se mit debout en face de Bruce qui fronça les sourcils. Alors que ses yeux devenaient si brillants qu'il était difficile de les regarder, elle leva un bras dans la direction du scientifique et un geyser d'eau jaillit du sol pour le percuter au torse. Il fut propulsé jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur sur lesquelles il s'écrasa.

Il secoua la tête, légèrement étourdi et lança un regard étonné à la jeune femme qui se contenta de lui sourire avec innocence. Loki eut un discret sourire amusé en voyant Bruce se relever et ses yeux bruns virer au vert sale. Son corps se mit à enfler et les premiers boutons de sa chemise sautèrent. Une seconde plus tard, c'était Hulk qui se tenait devant Callan.

La jeune femme resta un moment interloquée par la taille de son adversaire qu'elle n'avait après tout, jamais vu avant, puis se reprit. Elle serra les poings et décala légèrement sa jambe droite vers l'arrière comme appui. L'entraînement pouvait commencer.

* * *

Dans l'atelier de Tony, Eldrid soupira doucement. Elle s'en voulait affreusement. Toutes les deux avaient laissé leur escadron avec une bande de Barbares du Septentrion. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils puissent les vaincre sans elles, mais beaucoup mourraient. Alors que si Callan et elle n'étaient pas parties, de nombreuses morts auraient put être évitées.

Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de revoir Tony. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahit. Callan et elle ne devaient pas rencontrer Loki dans ces circonstances. Parce que le plan était de le laisser croire qu'il avait détruit une grande partie de Jotunheim et de ses habitants pour que Thor le pense aussi et aille le rapporter à Odin. Ainsi ils seraient laissés en paix pour un moment. Le temps pour son père de préparer une guerre, à l'avis d'Eldrid. Ce qu'elle n'approuvait absolument pas.

En effet, même si les jotuns étaient en théorie hermaphrodite, ils choisissaient instinctivement une forme à la naissance. Et les jotuns qui avaient choisi une forme féminine n'étaient pas les plus respectés. Leur civilisation était toujours très machiste, quoi que ce terme puisse vouloir dire avec des êtres dans leur condition. Disons simplement que les jotuns « masculins » se considéraient plus fiables et vaillants que les autres. Conneries.

* * *

Callan essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Elle extirpa avec difficulté son corps du parapet dans lequel il s'était incrusté. Ça faisait mal bordel. Elle se releva en titubant légèrement. Il était sacrément fort ce docteur. Elle se cambra, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale avec une grimace. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle laissa le bleu gagner sa peau lentement, comme une vague irrépressible qui envahirait son corps. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et d'un sort, elle changea son armure bleu et argent pour une parure d'or et un pagne nacré. Ses traits se masculinisèrent. Sous leur forme originelle, les jotuns étaient des hommes.

Les lignes claniques parcoururent son corps en un raison complexe de circonvolutions. Trois lignes partirent de son menton pour rejoindre sa lèvre inférieure. Le signe du sang royal. Deux lignes partirent du coin externe de ses yeux et virent se terminer sur sa mâchoire, comme des larmes. Finalement, deux lignes partirent de chacun de ses sourcils pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Durant sa transformation, elle avait baissé la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux cacher ses traits. Son chignon s'était défait après la rencontre n°3 avec le parapet. Une tiare doré ornée de la même pierre bleutée qu'on retrouvait son armure apparut sur son front. Elle releva la tête et défia Hulk du regard. Loki l'avait observée durant toute sa transformation, le cœur serré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la brève fois où il s'était contemplé dans un miroir et de se comparer à sa cousine. Et ils étaient douloureusement semblables tous les deux. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le corps de la jeune femme (maintenant jeune homme) répugnant ou même effrayant. Il semblait juste naturel.

Callan avança d'un pas de conquérant vers Hulk. Elle atteignait presque les trois mètres, défiant Hulk de sa taille. Il lui arrivait maintenant au menton. N'appelait-on pas les jotuns, « Géants de Glace » ?

Elle leva un bras en direction de Hulk et Loki se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il s'était changé en glace jusqu'au coude, formant une sorte de pic ou de stalactite. Callan frappa violemment le crâne de Hulk avec le côté du pic, assez fort pour assommer un éléphant. Hulk broncha à peine. Il saisit le pic à deux mains et se mit à tourner sur lui même. Emportée par l'inertie, Callan se mit à tournoyer autours de lui. Hulk lâcha soudainement le pic et le désormais jeune homme s'écrasa contre le parapet. Encore.

Alertés par le bruit, Steve, Eldrid, Tony, Jarvis et Cliff étaient monté sur le toit et se tenaient près de Loki en contemplant l'étrange entraînement qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un entraînement dont Hulk semblait l'incontestable maître.

Callan se releva en grimaçant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa un exosquelette de glace recouvrir ses membres, les solidifiant. Puis il s'élança vers Hulk en grognant et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Hulk vacilla avant de s'écrouler au sol, sonné. Callan s'assit sur le torse vert et roua de coups le visage de son adversaire.

Celui-ci donna un violent coup de rein et retourna leur position pour plaquer le jotun au sol. Un craquement se fit entendre. L'épaule de Callan venait de céder. Alors que la magie commençait déjà à réparer les dégâts, le jeune homme ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les projeter avec le plus de force possible dans l'estomac de Hulk.

Tout l'air quitta les poumons du géant vert et il émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire de baleine et le cochon qu'on égorge. Il s'assit pesamment et se mit à tousser alors que ses yeux vert s'emplissaient de larmes dues au manque d'air. Callan s'assit en tailleur, le souffle court alors qu'elle reprenait lentement forme humaine. Elle ne revêtit pas son armure mais se contenta d'une robe noire longue. Elle rattacha ses cheveux en un chignon serré et essaya de reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle faisait l'inventaire des dégâts.

Au moins deux côtes fêlées et une brisée. Une épaule démise. Un caillot de sang dans ses poumons. Et une dent en moins. Ça, ça craignait. Édentée à 1015 ans, c'était pas sexy. Elle invoqua sa magie avec un rictus épuisé. Les dommages infligés à son corps se réparèrent lentement alors que Hulk rétrécissait pour redevenir Bruce. Jarvis s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le peignoir qu'il avait emporté. Le docteur s'en vêtit avec reconnaissance puis se releva en titubant, aidé de Jarvis.

Eldrid s'était avancé vers Callan et l'aidait à soigner ses blessures. Leurs magies combinées firent des miracles et bientôt l'aînée se levait, en pleine santé. Tous les quatre rejoignirent les spectateurs du combat qui les contemplaient avec un air assez étrange, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le soulagement de les voir en un seul morceau.

- Vous êtes redoutable docteur.

- Et vous donc...

- Callan, c'était absolument stupide, la disputa sa sœur.

- Je m'ennuyais et je commençais à rouiller.

- Crétine ! Tu ne pouvais pas venir me voir plutôt ?

- Mais je connais tes attaques par cœur ! Ça n'aurait rien eu d'intéressant.

Eldrid la lâcha en marmonnant. Tony cru entendre s'échapper les mots « débile », « suicidaire » et « vais m'la faire » du monologue grognon de la cadette. Loki, quand à lui, était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu. Si il avait sut ce qu'on pouvait faire quand on était un jotun...

Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il était toujours un monstre pour sa famille, le paria qui ne savait même pas se battre, l'avorton.

Alors que son visage s'assombrissait et que ses yeux se voilaient de douleur, un regard le fixait avec inquiétude. Des dents mordirent une lèvre avec appréhension alors que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour le Dieu du Chaos.

* * *

Le voilà cet entraînement ! Pardon pour le retard mais pour me pardonner, j'ai posté un O.S. en même temps que ce chapitre :D (avouez que vous me pardonnez...).

Sinon, je viens (enfin) de voir Thor. Et ben j'ai pas aimé. Mais tout est une question de point de vue hein ! Si vous voulez en discuter, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM :)

Bon, je suis désolée pour le sondage dans mon profil que j'avais annoncé dans le premier chap de "Mes pères et moi", j'avais complètement oublié de le mettre visible. Donc maintenant, c'est officiel, on peut le voir 8D N'hésitez donc pas à voter !

Bref ! About cette histoire... j'en ai discuté avec moi-même et à mon avis, on est partis pour un petit bout de temps. J'ai tellement d'idées que j'ai plus assez de sopalin pour les noter, c'est vous dire. Donc on dépassera les vingt chapitres, obligatoirement. Après, quand à savoir où je m'arrêterais... faudra en re-discuter avec moi-même.

Vous me donneriez pas une review, hum ? *puppyeyes :D*

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	10. X : Tomber du ciel

**_X : Tomber du ciel_**

_o.o.o.o.o_

Dans sa chambre, Natasha ressassait des idées noires. Elle n'avait pas aimé se disputer avec Jarvis, encore moins quitter la Tour STARK. Après tout, Stark n'avait beau être qu'un coéquipier sur une mission particulièrement dangereuse, elle regrettait tout de même son comportement. Elle n'était pas une sauvage. Juste un peu... atrophiée des sentiments. Voilà tout.

Elle était tout de même contente que Clint l'ai suivie. Natasha était peut-être un peu trop habituée à l'avoir dans son sillage, à la suivre comme son ombre. Mais sa présence n'était pas intrusive, juste rassurante. Il lui évitait de devenir totalement paranoïaque.

Et elle était également contente d'avoir fuit la présence des deux femmes. Non pas qu'elle s'en trouva intimidée, mais elles la mettaient... mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque-chose qui clochait chez elles, quelque-chose qui suintait le mensonge et puait la traîtrise. Elle n'avait pas confiance et remerciait presque le SHIELD de lui avoir donné une excuse pour éviter ces deux folles venues d'un autre monde.

Pour en revenir à Jarvis, elle ne savait que trop bien pourquoi elle s'était énervée. Les yeux gris du robot lui donnait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Et elle avait trop peur de ce que l'on pourrait découvrir. Cela n'avait été que des réflexes, de s'énerver et de l'insulter. Il ne méritait pas ça et elle était la seule à blâmer.

En se mordant rageusement la lèvre, elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc n'avait-elle donc pas réussi à se débarrasser des sentiments ? Depuis la mort de son mari, il lui semblait même qu'ils transpiraient à fleur de peau, à la vue de tous.

Telle une boule de nerfs, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Le temps de sa calmer et de redevenir la russe froide que tout le monde voyait en elle.

* * *

La salle de réunion qui jouxtait leurs appartements, à Clint, Natasha et lui était vide, plongée dans l'obscurité. Thor se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils moelleux. Il attendit que son corps entier se détende et que la tension de ses épaules se relâchent pour enfin se mettre à penser sérieusement à sa situation.

Il était loin d'Asgard, de ses parents et de ses amis. Il était sur une planète qu'il connaissait à peine, entouré de gens plus ou moins bienveillants. Moins que plus d'ailleurs. Son frère avait été attaqué et avait dû se réfugier chez un homme à moitié fou et névrosé, qui le haïssait plus que tout. C'était vraiment l'une des situations les plus chaotiques qu'il ait jamais connu. Et franchement, même l'attaque de Jotunheim ne rivalisait pas avec ça.

Son pauvre petit frère. Il avait toujours su que quelque-chose clochait avec lui, bien avant que toute cette histoire ne se déclenche. Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Son frère le supportait à peine, il avait été torturé, déchiré jusqu'à ce que son esprit se brise et soit mit au service du Titan Fou. Et il ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais. C'était ignoble. Et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais que pouvait-il y faire de toute manière ? _Ce n'est pas comme si la solution pouvait tomber du ciel._

* * *

Sur le toit de la Tour STARK, Eldrid et Callan regardaient le point noir _tomber du ciel_ à une vitesse défiant toute catégorie. Quand l'armure de Tony s'écrasa dans le béton, Callan retint à peine un gémissement d'inquiétude. Elles avaient insisté pour assister au décollage du MARK XLIV. Mais elles commençaient vraiment à le regretter. Parce que c'était carrément glauquissime. D'abord, un des propulseur avait explosé et avait manqué les aveugler. Puis deux missiles à tête-chercheuse avaient jaillit de l'armure sans prévenir. Et maintenant, l'alimentation semblait avoir sauté parce que Tony s'était écrasé comme une pierre.

Elles virent le casque de métal sauter dans un sifflement métallique et le visage ensanglanté de Tony apparaître. Elles commencèrent à paniquer en voyant son corps agité de soubresauts et le sang gicler de sa bouche. Puis elles remarquèrent le sourire extatique qui barrait son visage et entendirent le rire qui secouait son corps. Tony. Était. Mort. De. Rire.

Callan secoua la tête, désespérée, tandis qu'Eldrid se frappait le front du plat de la main. Mais quel gamin cet homme. Vraiment pas sortable.

* * *

Une dizaine d'étages plus bas, Steve avait abandonné son carnet à dessin quand il s'était aperçu que personne n'était capable de rester en place assez longtemps pour lui permettre de réaliser un croquis digne de ce nom. Bruce était partit dans sa chambre se reposer. Le combat l'avait plutôt épuisé et malgré la résistance du Hulk, il se sentait un peu nauséeux.

Tony, à peine l'entraînement terminé, était allé fignoler une énième armure qu'il venait de tester tandis que Jarvis, Cliff et Loki étaient dans le salon, sans occupation particulière. Cela aurait presque put passer pour une soirée normale dans une maison normale.

Sauf qu'un homme était incrusté dans son toit, que deux jeunes femmes en riaient presque. Un homme avait mal partout parce qu'il devenait grand et vert, deux robots discutaient avec un dieu et un soldat presque centenaire cherchait un modèle de dessin. Et ils habitaient dans une Tour de quatre-vingt dix étages, menacés par une organisation gouvernementale plus ou moins clean. Alors pour la normalité, on repassera.

* * *

Sur le toit, Tony se redressa en grimaçant, retirant son armure qui grinça de protestation. Il cracha sa salive ensanglantée et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de bras.

- Ouais, okay, tout vas bien les filles, pas de soucis.

- Tu tiens à peine débout Tony.

- C'est pour la science.

En soupirant, les deux jeunes femmes se détournèrent de lui pour prendre l'ascenseur et redescendre quelques dizaines d'étages plus bas. Tony resta sur le toit. Il laissa JARVIS ordonner à l'armure de se rapatrier d'elle-même dans son atelier et lui vint s'accouder au parapet. Le nez levé vers le ciel nocturne, les yeux dans les étoiles et l'esprit dans une bourbe de sentiments contraires.

Il avait réussi, au cours des deux jours précédents, à faire abstraction de sa peine. Disons qu'une menace de mort et l'arrivée plus ou moins impromptues de deux jotuns n'était pas non plus très banal. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait désœuvré, dans une sorte de statut-quo avec son potentiel ennemi actuel, il avait tout le loisir de repenser à ce qui l'avait amené à rencontrer Eldrid et Callan ou construire Jarvis et Cliff.

Pepper. Pepper qui était partie, Pepper qui ne voulait pas revenir. Pepper qu'il aimait comme un fou. La seule femme à qui il avait risqué de donner sa confiance et la seule personne qui l'avait brisée aussi facilement qu'une brindille de bois. Il avait envie de vomir tant il se sentait mal. Elle lui manquait tellement qu'il sentait presque physiquement son absence, comme amputé d'un morceau de lui.

Il cherchait constamment un bras à frôler, des cheveux à replacer derrière une oreille, une tête rousse qui se planterait devant lui. Mais rien. Rien, à part le vide et la souffrance. Et ce putain de silence qui le rongeait la nuit lorsque aucun corps chaud ne venait se coller à lui et qu'aucune respiration ne venait chatouiller sa nuque. Ce silence qui signifiait tellement. Et qui le brisait tout autant.

* * *

Loki était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé luxueux du salon. Ses pensées ne se fixaient sur rien en particulier et sur tout à la fois. Il avait tant de choses à penser, tant d'événements à ressasser, tant de mots à regretter.

Son existence n'avait jamais été une véritable vie. En fait, il s'était contenté de survivre avec pour unique but, la vengeance. Se venger de ce frère trop bon, de ce père, de ces guerriers, de ces jotuns, de ces humains. Mais maintenant qu'il était pardonné, qu'il avait reconstruit de véritables relations, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Encore une fois, il défendait sa vie sans réellement savoir ce qu'il ferait après, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau désœuvré, sans but. Il n'avait plus de passé, aucun présent et pas de futur. Sa vie se résumait à exister au jour le jour en tentant de survivre, en espérant un jour meilleur. Qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. _Ce n'est pas comme si la solution allait tomber du ciel._

* * *

Hé ! Vous savez qui est l'abruti qui mange une endive ? Non ? Monsieur Endive 8DD (que personne ne se moque, je le fais pour rendre hommage à une amie. Non mais oh !).

Bon, dites, c'est quoi cette pénurie de review ? Plus personne ne lit ou quoi ? Non mais dites-moi hein, parce que sinon j'arrêtes cette histoire ! J'en ai d'autres qui sont plus suivies et plus reviewées que celle-là et que je ferais sans hésitation passer au premier plan si personne ne se décide à me signaler que ça lui plaît. J'écris pour vous, entre autres, je vous signale.

Sinon, passé le coup de gueule, vous avez aimé ? Bientôt les choses vont se corser et vous aurez du sang et des larmes (bande de sadiques) ! E n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un sondage sur mon profil !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	11. XI : Youpi Tralala

_**XI : Youpi. Tralala.**_

_o.o.o.o.o_

Cette espèce de tranquillité malfaisante qui se complaisait à envahir la Tour STARK n'aurait pas put durer. Ç 'aurait été trop beau. Non, parce que le SHIELD semblait se tenir tranquille, les relations entre Loki et Tony se détendaient lentement, mais sûrement, et _certains rapprochements_ émotionnels entre nos deux arrivantes et _certains membres_ de l'équipe commençaient à s'opérer. Rien n'aurait pu aller mieux. Et c'est justement dans ces moments-là que les emmerdes arrivent en général. Tony commençait doucement à se dire qu'il devait y avoir une sombre histoire de malédiction là-dessous (ce que deux scientifiques renommées -Valentine et Gabrielle- se seraient échiné à appeler « _karma d'Ase »_).

Parce que voilà. Alors que tout allait aussi bien que cela puisse aller dans ces conditions, Natasha, Clint et Thor étaient venu faire un tour, et bien, à la Tour. Et ça s'était poursuivit en beuverie monumentale. Puis, vers trois heures du matin, quand l'alcool avait remplacé le sang dans les veines de tout le monde, deux messieurs avaient débarqué. Présenté comme ça, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Si on omettait que JARVIS avait lancé un distingué et paniqué : « Brèche de sécurité » et que les messieurs étaient arrivés par un Bifrost, qu'ils étaient particulièrement grands et bleus, putain, et qu'ils en avaient après Eldrid et Callan. Youpi. Tralala.

La suite avait été une succession de « Votre père vous demande » et « Qu'il aille se faire foutre » de toutes les manières qui soient, puis les jotuns en avaient eu assez. Alors ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pensaient être la solution à tous leurs problèmes (les Avengers, pour ne pas les nommer). Ils avaient activé le Bifrost et étaient retournés sur Jotunheim.

Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu un truc. Le Bifrost était calibré sur les deux filles (et Tony, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard) et ne devrait donc emporter qu'elles. Sauf qu'Eldrid avait fait des câlins a à peut près tout le monde, que Callan s'était battu avec Bruce et qu'en définitive, tout le monde avait un peu de Callan, d'Eldrid et de Tony sur soi. Et donc, le Bifrost les avaient pris avec. CQFD. Et tant qu'on est dans les abréviations, VDM.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur Jotunheim, dans le Palais Royal. Et là, ça avait dégénéré -remarquez la propension qu'ont les choses à dégénérer avec nos amis-. Laufey était mort, bien évidemment. C'était donc Gymir, son frère, qui avait prit le trône. Jotunheim, privé de la Cassette de l'Hiver depuis de nombreuses années déjà, n'avait pu réparer les dégâts causés par l'attaque de Loki avec le Bifrost d'Asgard. Le Palais tombait en ruine et les terres de Jotunheim semblaient plus sombres que jamais.

Quand le groupe arriva devant le Roi, conduit par les deux jotuns, l'atmosphère glaciale sembla se refroidir encore. Et ce qui ressemblait à une formidable dispute familiale s'engagea.

- Vous, bande de vermines ! Sang de mon sang, qui êtes allé chez les humains pendant la bataille ! Savez-vous combien des nôtres ont péri face aux Barbares du Septentrion alors que vous vous prélassiez ?

- Vous savez bien que nous n'y sommes pour rien, Père ! s'écria Eldrid.

- Si vous n'aviez pas laissé traîner le coffret d'Appel, nous n'en serions pas là ! répliqua Gymir.

- Il est simplement tombé entre de mauvaises mains, mais ç'aurait put être bien pire !

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de votre ingérence et de votre incommensurable incompétence, petites traîtresses ! Sigvald et Germund sont morts ! Ingolf est estropié et Vigdis et Randi sont mortes également !

À chaque nom énoncé par le Roi, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient se replier sur elles-même, leurs yeux brillants de larmes et leurs visages crispés par la peine, la colère et le remord. Ainsi, les craintes d'Eldrid se voyaient confirmées. Elles avaient faillit. Et leur peuple, leurs amis en avait payé le prix. À l'image des Trois Guerriers asgardiens, et surtout pour leur rendre la pareille en cas d'attaque, Sigvald, Germund et Infolf étaient un trio d'inséparables garnements qui ne pensaient qu'à mettre le bazar, tout en étant de formidables combattants. Quand à Vigdis et Randi, elles étaient respectivement leurs meilleures amies. Tous morts, ou presque. Par leur faute.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'ampleur de votre erreur, jeunes filles, ajouta Gymir d'une voix plus douce.

- Oui Père, répondirent-elles en cœur.

- Bien. Là n'est pas la principale raison qui m'a fait vous rappeler. Avec une telle réduction de nos effectifs, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous savoir loin de nous et avons préféré user du pouvoir de notre Bifrost, quitte à nous faire repérer d'Heimdal. De plus, nous voulions avoir des mots avec l'humain Anthony Stark. Je ne crois pas que tout ce monde soit Anthony Stark alors il va falloir prendre des décisions. Qui parmi vous est Anthony Stark ?

Les Avengers se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ça sentait très mauvais. Parce que si Tony se dénonçait, les autres risquaient la mort. Mais Tony n'était pas non plus destiné à un meilleur destin si il se rendait. Youpi. Tralala. (le retour).

- J'attends, dit Gymir. Mais je n'attendrai pas longtemps.

- C'est moi ! Je suis Anthony Stark, dit Jarvis en faisant un pas en avant.

Cliff retint du bras son maître qui s'apprêtait à se dénoncer. Jarvis et lui s'étaient entendu pour tout faire pour protéger Tony. Alors ils ferraient tout ce qui serait nécessaire.

- Anthony Stark. Je vous imaginais plus vieux. Et moins beau.

Cette fois, ce fut Natasha qui écrasa le pied de Tony qui allait répliquer, vexé. Ego surdimensionné, il paraît que ça s'appelle. Jarvis ne répliqua rien, quand à lui.

- Ainsi, c'est vous qui détenez ce pouvoir sur mes filles.

- Je ne détiens rien. Non mais oh, vous me prenez pour qui ? On m'aime pour mon charme, pas pour un gadget. Pfeuh.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. C'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il aurait répondu. Jarvis le faisait exprès pour qu'on le prenne vraiment pour lui. Saloperie de robot trop intelligent.

- Humain prétentieux. Tu vas me rendre le coffret de l'Appel.

- C'est une manie chez vous de donner un nom à toutes les boîtes que vous fabriquez ? Non, parce que ça sonne quand même un peu sentencieux votre histoire.

- Où est-il ? Répondit Gymir sans se laisser impressionner.

- Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous le dire ? Non mais oh, 'faut arrêter la moquette, vieux.

- Je peux vous faire subir des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas.

- Vous pensez que les menaces vont marcher sur moi ? Homme de peu de foi.

- Très bien. Qu'on l'emmène au Pavillon de Glace.

- 'Sonne plutôt pas mal votre truc ! C'est quoi, un harem ?

Gymir se contenta de ricaner doucement. Mais ce que les Avengers pouvaient lire sur les visages pétrifiés de Callan et Eldrid ne leur augurait rien de bon. Gymir regarda Jarvis être emmené par ses gardes puis il se tourna vers le reste de la troupe.

- Prince Thor, Prince Loki, quel _plaisir _de vous revoir sur nos terres ! J'espère que l'accueil vous plaît ! Je suis navré mais je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à vous renvoyer chez vous. Vous aurez donc l'honneur d'assister au lancement de notre grand projet.

- Majesté, commença Loki de sa voix la plus doucereuse, c'est un plaisir partagé qu'est celui-ci. Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité.

- Loki, Loki. Le Traître. La nostalgie de ta terre natale touche-t-elle ton cœur glacé par les mensonges ? Es-tu mélancolique de cette vie que tu n'as pas eu ? As-tu enfin trouvé un but à cette misérable existence qu'est la tienne, voilée par la grandeur de ton prétendu frère et piétinée par la magnificence de ton bien-aimé père ?

Les mots touchaient Loki aussi sûrement que l'auraient fait des poignards aiguisés. Son visage blêmissait au fur et à mesure que les paroles parfaitement ajustées de Gymir se fichaient dans son cœur brisé par les épreuves. De son côté, Thor sentait la colère monter. On leur avait retiré leurs armes à peine le pied posé sur Jotunheim. Mais un bon coup de poing n'avait jamais nécessité autre-chose qu'une bonne raison.

- Mais je suis si malséant ! Je ne me suis pas présenté à tes amis ! Chers invités humains, je suis Gymir, fils d'Ymir, Roi de Jotunheim. À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Majesté, grinça Steve. Je suis Captain America.

- Black Widow.

- Hawkeye.

- Je suis le Docteur Banner.

- Je m'appelle Cliff Hanger.

- Quand à moi, je suis... Jarvis.

Le Roi haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte que la plupart ne lui avaient sans doute pas donné leur véritable identité. Il comprenait la manœuvre néanmoins, alors il ne chercherait pas querelle de ce côté. Et il se disait que si il arrivait à en faire des alliés, leurs capacités seraient des plus agréables dans la guerre qui se préparait.

Alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur cette proposition justement, deux de ses gardes surgirent en courant dans la salle du trône. Le premier tenait une tête entre ses mains. Une tête aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Les traits de Tony se durcirent. Ils allaient le lui payer. Très cher.

- Majesté, l'humain n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas Anthony Stark, mais un ensorcellement qui mouvait cette créature de métal !

- Que signifie ! éructa Gymir. Qui est le vrai Anthony Stark !

Il se tourna vers le groupe, le visage crispé de rage. Personne ne réagit. Il claqua donc du doigt et le second garde se saisit de Clint, qui se trouvait être le plus proche. Il lui plaqua immédiatement un coutelas sous la gorge et enfonça la lame légèrement, faisant couler un filet de sang le long du cou de l'archer. Clint ne bougea pas un cil, le visage aussi impassible que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Qu'il se dénonce, où celui-là périra.

- Père ! s'écria Eldrid.

- Il suffit gamine !

La lame s'enfonça plus profondément dans la gorge de Clint et un imperceptible gémissement de douleur et de surprise lui échappa. Tony ne put en supporter plus. Il fit un pas en avant, le visage levé en signe de défiance. Comme une ultime outrance au Roi de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Le garde lâcha Clint et s'empara du bras de Tony avant de le tirer sans ménagement vers l'endroit où Jarvis l'avait précédé. Et vu l'état du robot au retour, ce ne devait pas être le harem tant convoité.

Le groupe regarda Tony s'éloigner, le regard plein de haine. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient la tête baissée, honteuses.

- Voilà qui est réglé. Il me reste encore une chose à vous dire. Pour mon grand projet, votre aide serait précieuse. Consentez-vous à me l'accorder ?

- Jamais de la vie ! S'écria Steve.

- Bien. Et en échange de la survie d'Anthony Stark ?

Steve ne répliqua pas. Il savait bien que la confiance qu'on pouvait accorder à Gymir était infime. Mais que valait la vie de son ami à côté de ça ? Lui ne savait rien du grand projet mais se doutait que ce devait être une sorte de guerre ou de revanche. Mais il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de ce pays. Peut-être était-il en droit de réclamer la guerre, peut-être pas. Impossible de savoir. Mais y risquer la vie de Tony ?

Il se tourna vers les autres Avengers, Loki et Cliff. Que lui fallait-il choisir ? Il sut lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ses coéquipiers. Tony passait avant le reste, au point où ils en étaient.

- Accepté.

- Voilà qui est réjouissant. Bien ! Conseillers, demain, NOUS MARCHERONS SUR ASGARD !

* * *

Tatsam ! 8D Oui, je suis géniale de finir sur ça XD Et ce pauvre Jarvis... ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, tout ira bien :D *grand sourire innocent*

Bon sinon, je vous préviens tout de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura des scènes très explicites qui nécessiteront le passage de cette histoire au rating M. Je placerai de quoi vous prévenir si vous voulez sauter le passage (qui ne contiendra aucune information vitale pour la suite du coup). Mais voilà, vous êtes prévenus, hein.

Sinon, je sais que c'est la rentrée, mais raison de plus. A vos claviers. Au dernier chapitre, j'ai eu quelques reviews de plus mais rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu avoir pendant un temps. Je n'ai pas aimé "menacer", mais je le pensais sérieusement. Gardez ça en tête quand vous déciderez de snober le cadre en bas, d'accord ?

La suite sera là la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. Pour ceux qui me lise en dehors de cette histoire, la suite et fin de mon crossover Doctor Who/Sherlock arrivera demain, je suis désolée mais je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Sinon, un O.S. IronFrost devrait également voir le jour demain ou après-demain, un "quatre fois où... et une fois où.." pour les connaisseurs.

N'oubliez pas de voter au sondage sur mon profil !

Vive les baleines, Siphirith, Micheal Jackson et mon ancien et dernier prof de math qui m'a fourni une citation du chapitre.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	12. XII : Le Pavillon de Glace

**! ATTENTION !** Ce chapitre contient des scènes de torture et de violences physiques ! Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et je suis extrêmement sérieuse quand je vous dis que les plus jeunes ou les plus sensibles devraient la sauter ! Il y a deux "**" avant le début et deux autres à la fin de la scène. Rien d'essentiel n'est dévoilé dedans donc vous pouvez la sauter si vous le voulez. **VOUS ETES PRÉVENUS !**

* * *

_**XII : Le Pavillon de Glace**_

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Après leur entretien avec Gymir, les Avengers furent conduits dans une aile auxiliaire du Palais où ils furent logés. Le Roi savait récompenser ses alliés, n'est-ce pas. Ils avaient une chambre commune, occupée par une dizaine de grands lits. Chacun en avait donc un pour lui. Pourtant, ils s'assirent tous au centre la pièce, à même le sol, pour réfléchir. Tout d'abord, ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur l'aide de Callan et Eldrid, puisque leur père les avaient conduites dans ce qui avait été désigné comme la Salle de Fer, ce que Thor et Loki pensaient être la salle d'armes.

Il restait trois gros problèmes majoritaires. Premièrement, Tony. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui allait lui arriver, mais en voyant l'état de Jarvis à son retour et le visage des deux jeunes femmes, cela ne devait pas être un harem, en effet. Ils savaient que Tony pouvait être incroyablement stupide quand ça lui prenait. Et il avait des antécédents de torture. Alors tout pouvait arriver.

Le deuxième problème constituait en l'attaque qui allait être menée. Si Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Cliff n'avaient absolument aucun problème de conscience à marcher sur Asgard, il n'en allait pas de même pour Thor, Loki et Steve. Le premier, pour une raison évidente. Le qualificatif de traître ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Loki trouvait, quand à lui, que les asgardiens avaient déjà bien assez de raisons de le haïr et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme partisan de la cause jotun sous prétexte de sa naissance.

Quand à Steve, il était officiellement (tout comme Natasha et Clint, mais la conscience jouait un grand rôle là-dedans) sous les ordres du SHIELD. SHIELD qui était allié à Asgard par le biais de Thor. Par conséquent, si Steve, Natasha et Clint intervenaient dans ce conflit, le SHIELD pourrait être accusé de trahison et l'accord pourrait être rompu, ce que Steve ne souhaitait pas.

Bref, cela leur faisait un sacré paquet de problèmes sur les bras et absolument aucune envie de rester dans cette situation. Mais ils n'avaient pas de solution. Alors pour le moment, ils allaient rester sur leur position première qui était d'aider les jotuns. Ils avaient un atout de poids en la personne de Tony et n'avaient aucune envie de retrouver leur ami en pièces détachés.

Si l'occasion se présentait de déserter en route, alors ils déserteraient et récupéreraient Tony au passage. C'était un plan assez aléatoire mais ils n'avaient pas mieux pour le moment.

Tony avait une idée assez précise de ce qui l'attendait une fois les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparait du Pavillon de Glace. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'état de Jarvis à son retour. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent en repensant au robot. Ils allaient payer. Il avait perdu sa seule connexion avec son I.A. Restée sur Terre et en plus, il avait passé tant d'heures sur son ami de métal que les pulsions meurtrières commençaient à envahir son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il imaginait tout le temps qu'il allait devoir attendre pour reconstruire Jarvis.

Le génie et le jotun qui l'accompagnait finirent par atteindre le Pavillon. Tony n'avait même pas à présumer du fait que c'était bien cela, à en juger par la quantité de sang coagulé étalé sur le sol et, bordel, les squelettes et corps pourrissants qui avaient été figés dans la glace des murs, comme exemple sûrement. Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas son premier rodéo mais il n'avait aucune envie particulière de recommencer.**

Le jotun l'empoigna plus fermement et le souleva de terre, ce qui ne fut pas dur pour un géant de trois mètres de haut. Il le suspendit alors par les poignets à deux menottes épaisses accrochées à une barre de fer. Seulement voilà. La barre avait été réglée pour la hauteur des jotuns. Les pieds de Tony ne touchaient donc pas le sol. Lorsque le jotun le lâcha, il tomba de ton son poids dans le vide et hurla. Son épaule droite venait de se déboîter.

Le jotun eut un sourire infâme puis se saisit d'un sac de cuir qui traînait au sol. Il en sortit un rouleau de cuir qu'il déroula à plat sur le tabouret près de Tony. Le génie eut donc tout loisir de contempler les charmants outils qui serviraient à son aveu. Il savait quelle importance le Coffret d'Appel avait pour les jotuns.

Outre le fait de pouvoir appeler tous les soldats qui portaient une pierre bleutée sur leur armure (comme Eldrid et Callan), il avait également une fonction semblable au Bifrost, bien qu'il ne permette d'envoyer ou d'amener qu'un nombre restreint de personnes. Le genre d'objets d'une importance capitale dans une guerre comme celle qui se préparait.

Il ne comptait donc pas le leur rendre. Si cela pouvait sauver des vies asgardiennes et faire accessoirement chier les jotuns, il voulait bien subir un peu de torture. De toute manière, il était persuadé qu'ils ne le tuerait pas. Ils avaient trop besoin de savoir où se trouvait le Coffret d'Appel et il était la seule personne à connaître son emplacement à l'heure actuelle.

Le jotun se saisit d'une petite tige de métal, recourbée au bout et aux bords tranchants comme des lames de rasoir, et s'approcha de Tony qui déglutit difficilement. Voilà, ça commençait.

Avec un geste minutieusement calculé, le jotun accrocha le coin de la bouche de Tony avec la tige et tira doucement. La joue du génie s'ouvrit sur toute la longueur, la tige tranchant sa peau comme du beurre. Tony hurla en sentant la morsure de la lame, hurla encore lorsque le crochet s'enfonça dans la blessure béante et hurla toujours plus fort parce que ses cris déformaient sa joue et lui infligeaient une douleur abominable.

Le jotun attrapa un bout de tissu rendu rigide par les litres de sang qu'il avait dû éponger et tamponna la joue pour que le sang cesse un peu de couleur. Puis ses yeux rouges étincelèrent et cela rappela à Tony, l'esprit embourbé dans un brouillard de douleur, les yeux de Callan et Eldrid lorsqu'elles utilisaient leurs pouvoirs.

La tige de métal brilla soudain, la fine pellicule de glace qui l'avait recouverte reflétant la lumière. Il posa alors son outil sur la blessure bouillonnante de sang de Tony et la morsure glacée fit gémir le génie. Le sang cessa alors doucement de couler, avant de stopper tout à fait.

Le jotun reposa la tige et lui demanda où se trouvait le Coffret. Tony se contenta de lui cracher du sang à la figure, en retenant le gémissement de douleur qui voulut franchir ses lèvres à ce geste. Le jotun s'essuya le visage avec un sourire. Tant mieux qu'il n'avoue pas. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu.

Le géant attrapa un couteau et découpa le tee-shirt du génie qui tomba au sol. Tony frémit, le froid mordant son corps. Son bourreau se saisit d'un seau remplit d'eau qui traînait près d'un des horribles murs et le vida sur le corps de Tony. Le froid fit immédiatement cristalliser l'eau et les lèvres du génie bleuirent alors que son corps était prit de tremblements.

Le jotun se dirigea vers un angle de la pièce où se trouvait un fourneau que Tony n'avait pas remarqué. Les braises étaient encore chaudes, ce qui devait avoir à faire avec la magie vu la température du lieu. Le jotun en sortit une longue tige de métal dont le bout était si chaud qu'il était devenu blanc. C'était un fer marqué du « E » stylisé qu'on apposait sur tous les prisonniers de guerre. E comme esclave.

Il l'approcha de Tony qui serra les dents et réitéra sa question. Où se trouvait le coffret ? Le génie ne répondit rien alors le jotun déposa le fer sur le torse de Tony qui hurla si fort qu'il se mit à trembler, sa bouche se remplissant de sang. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues tant la douleur était cuisante, ajoutée à celle de sa joue.

Son bourreau ne lui laissa même pas le temps de souffler. Il reprit son coutelas et traça une ligne qui déchira la peau sur les abdominaux de Tony. Puis il attrapa un écarteur, le plaça dans la plaie et ouvrit lentement les pinces. La peau s'arracha et Tony cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il cria, supplia qu'il arrête, mais rien n'y fit. La peau se décolla petit à petit, des torrents de sang s'en échappant alors que Tony hurlait encore.

Et cette question, encore et toujours, auquel il ne voulait pas répondre.**

À l'autre bout du Palais, dans les chambres, les Avengers s'étaient figés. Ils entendaient les cris de Tony jusque là. Loki pâlit dangereusement, les souvenirs de sa propre torture remontant à la surface. Il n'appréciait pas Stark, comme il n'appréciait pas non plus les Avengers. Mais là, il se mit à prier pour lui. Parce qu'on ne ressortait pas de ça sain d'esprit, oh non.

Un instant plus tard, Callan et Eldrid pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la mine sombre. La salle d'armes était juste à côté du Pavillon de Glace. Elles n'avaient pas seulement entendu, elles avaient vu. Et il y avait quelque-chose qu'il fallait faire.

- Père s'est décidé à vérifier si il y avait d'autres personnes parmi vous qui seraient des robots, dit Callan.

- Cliff est en danger, poursuivit sa sœur. Il faut trouver une solution. Si il apprend qu'un autre d'entre vous n'est pas humain, il tuera Tony, et tant pis pour le Coffret. Il a bien plus peur de ce genre de magie.

- J'ai une solution, dit Loki sombrement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

- Je peux... je peux le rendre humain.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre. Que personne ne se plaigne si il est malade parce qu'il a décidé de lire, j'avais prévenu. Je l'ai posté plus tôt parce que je serais très occupé demain donc je n'aurais pas le temps de le poster.

La guerre approche et on en est au premier tiers de cette histoire à peu près. Disons qu'elle sera en gros divisée en trois axes de scénario. Le premier que vous lisez, c'est à dire la guerre. Puis un deuxième plus drôle et un dernier plutôt émouvant. Voilà !

J'attends vos reviews avec le sourire et une impatience grandissante. N'oubliez pas que cela ne vous coûte que quelques minutes mais que ça m'apporte des heures de bonheur !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	13. XIII : La renaissance de Cliff

_**XIII : La renaissance de Cliff**_

_o.o.o.o.o_

Les jours filèrent après la capture de Tony. Les jotuns ne les laissaient pas sortir des appartements où ils étaient retranchés, mais ils étaient nourris et ne subissaient rien. Après tout, pourquoi donc maltraiteraient-ils des alliés ?

Les alliés en question ne restaient cependant pas inactifs. Ils savaient ce qui était en jeu. Une guerre entre Midgard et Asgard n'était pas à exclure et Tony pesait également son poids dans l'équation. Ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait puisque aucune information ne filtrait du Pavillon de Glace. Quand à Callan et Eldrid, personne ne les avait vu depuis la journée de capture de Tony.

Les Avengers avaient donc toute liberté pour concocter l'action du siècle. Ils allaient rendre un robot humain. Dans d'autres circonstances, jamais Loki ne se serrait risqué à un tel sort. Mais voilà, la cohabitation avec Tony pour repousser l'attaque du SHIELD avait été étonnement agréable, surtout quand on savait la raison du retour du génie à la Tour et la femme qu'il avait perdu. Loki ne voulait pas que Tony ne s'en sorte pas, pas plus que les autres Avengers. Et Cliff serait un allié essentiel, même en temps que simple humain, puisque le transformer n'enlèverait rien à sa masse corporelle et musculaire. Il resterait un humain incroyablement fort et pratiquement incassable.

Les Avengers avaient donc suivis les ordres de Loki. Ils avaient monté un plan pour faire une diversion qui éloignerait les gardes. Les jotuns, cela Loki l'avait deviné au fil des jours, étaient très sensibles à la magie (ce qui expliquait, à son grand damne, sa propre affinité avec la magie). Si Loki lançait un sort, les plus proches le sentirait immédiatement. Il fallait donc les attirer loin, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le plan était donc de provoquer une fausse dispute entre les Avengers, qui les amènerait à se battre. Et là, ils sortiraient de la chambre en hurlant et en se frappant. Les gardes les suivraient forcément. Et Loki serait tranquille avec Cliff.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'ils étaient au Palais de Gymir et la même durée que Tony était entre les mains du bourreau. Le plan allait être lancé.

Ils attendirent la fin de soirée, quand les gardes fatiguaient et que leur attention baissait lentement. Le sommeil embrumait leurs sens et ils réagiraient avec moins de vivacité, offrant de précieuses minutes à Loki. Les Avengers avaient, étonnement, assez de mal à prendre au sérieux le plan et pouffaient depuis plus de dix minutes, en particulier Clint et Thor. Loki leva les yeux au ciel avant de hocher la tête pour leur signaler le début du plan.

Cliff était déjà assit au sol, au centre d'un pentacle et le corps recouvert de runes anciennes peintes avec le sang de Loki. Le dieu n'aimait pas ça parce qu'il risquait de transmettre un peu de son ADN au robot mais ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient un autre magicien sous la main, Thor était doué comme un pied gauche et les deux sœurs jotuns étant introuvables.

Soudain, Natasha se mit à hurler des insultes en russe, vraisemblablement contre Clint qui lui répondit en anglais sur le même ton. Puis Steve s'énerva à son tour et prit la défense de la jeune femme. Bruce, lui, prit le parti de Clint et Thor celui de Bruce. Tous hurlaient dans insanités abominables, jetant des objets à terre et brisant des vases sur les murs. Pourtant leurs visages étaient éclairés de sourires difficilement réprimés et leurs yeux brillaient de larmes de rires. Loki ferma les yeux et s'accroupit en face de Cliff et ses lèvres se mirent à siffler des incantations presque inaudibles tandis que ses veines s'illuminaient de vert, transparaissant sous sa peau diaphane.

Les Avengers continuaient leur dispute en se dirigeant vers la porte. Natasha saisit une pile d'assiettes au vol et tous sortirent de la chambre. Dans le couloir, les gardes avaient à peine réagit. Étrangement, quand l'un deux se prit de plein fouet l'assiette envoyée par la russe et que Clint avait esquivé, ils furent un peu plus brûlants de calmer ces humains.

L'équipe faisait comme si elle ne les remarquait pas, continuant de s'insulter avec délectation. Loki, quand à lui, semblait presque en transe tandis que Cliff s'était également illuminé de vert. Physiquement, rien ne changeait sur le robot mais à l'intérieur c'était le branle-bas de combat. Le titane devenait des os, le sac d'air des poumons, le réacteur ARK, un cœur, la carte-mère, un cerveau. Le robot devenait peu à peu humain et quand les nerfs apparurent, Cliff hurla. La douleur était si intense qu'il cru ne pas pouvoir crier tant il avait mal. Finalement, le feu de la souffrance s'atténua petit à petit pour le laisser pantelant.

Les cris des Avengers avaient étouffé ceux de Cliff et le robot était désormais humain. L'opération était réussie. Loki était épuisé. C'était encore plus éreintant qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il vacilla une seconde et ce fut Cliff qui le maintint droit. Le blond hurla aux Avengers de se la fermer, qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. C'était le signal. L'équipe cessa presque immédiatement ses cris et les jotuns purent les lâcher. Ça avait faillit se transformer en tuerie. Les amis s'étaient mis à se frapper et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans les appartements, ils avaient le visage couvert d'ecchymoses mais mourraient à demi de rire.

Apparemment, le masochisme faisait encore des adeptes. Ils trouvèrent Loki et Cliff, à moitié effondrés l'un sur l'autre, un air d'extrême fatigue sur le visage. Steve et Thor les aidèrent à se relever puis installèrent Cliff sur la banquette qui trônait au milieu du salon pour que le tout nouvel être humain se repose.

Loki s'installa quand à lui dans un fauteuil et tout le monde pansa ses plaies, dans un calme paisible et reposant. Qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, comme d'habitude.

La porte de leur suite s'ouvrit sur Eldrid et Callan, les vêtements déchirés, sales, dégoulinantes de sueur, couvertes de sang et sous leur forme jotun, dépassant les deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Tout le monde se tendit à leur entrée. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de vérifier si elles étaient de leur côté ou non et leur accoutrement n'aidait en rien. Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent rapidement leur forme ase et la magie commença immédiatement à réparer les dommages causés à leur corps. Elles s'approchèrent alors des Avengers, une grimace contrite sur le visage.

- Nous sommes venu vous rapporter quelque chose, commença l'aînée.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pouvez en tirer, mais voilà.

Eldrid sortit, d'une sacoche en cuir qui pendait à sa hanche, la tête de Jarvis. Tous sursautèrent lorsque Jarvis prit la parole.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené mesdemoiselles ! dit-il.

- Avec plaisir Jarvis.

- Il... il parle ? Il est encore vivant ? demanda Bruce.

- Théoriquement, je n'ai jamais été vivant, Docteur. Mais oui, on peut dire que je suis toujours fonctionnel.

Loki avait observé la scène avec intérêt malgré sa fatigue. Il tendit le bras vers la tête de Jarvis qui s'envola pour se poser sur ses genoux. Il murmura alors une brève série de mot et la tête prit soudain la taille d'un petit porte-clé, de moins de trois centimètres de diamètre. Loki invoqua une chaîne et passa la tête de Jarvis dessus avant de l'attacher autours de son cou, sous les yeux ébahis des autres.

- Quoi ? Ça pourra toujours servir d'avoir Jarvis pour communiquer avec nous et c'est bien plus pratique comme ça.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis près d'une semaine ? interrogea Steve.

- Je pense que vous comprendrez envers qui va notre loyauté, malgré toute l'affection que nous vous portons. Et nous avons un père qui ne pardonne pas facilement, dit Callan.

- Nous avons passé la dernière semaine à éliminer tous les asgardiens en poste à la frontière de Jotunheim pour faciliter le passage des troupes par les chemins secrets. Ils sont en route depuis six jours et devraient arriver demain à Asgard. Nous les y rejoindrons alors, envoyés par le Bifrost.

- L'assaut aura donc lieu...

- Évidemment. Notre père attend ça depuis des décennies et nous ne pouvons nous opposer de face à sa volonté. Pour ce qui est de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues une fois au combat, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait faisable.

Steve se figea à ces mots et se mit immédiatement à réfléchir à la manière qu'ils emploieraient pour s'enfuit du champs de bataille. À ce propos...

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Tony ?

- Malheureusement et malgré toutes nos imprécations, notre père ne veut pas le relâcher. Nous savons donc uniquement qu'il est toujours en vie.

- Et qu'il n'a toujours rien révélé, ajouta Callan.

- Vous rendez-vous compte que c'est pour vous qu'il se sacrifie, s'écria Bruce.

- Évidemment ! hurla Eldrid.

Le coup de colère de la jeune femme les présenta sous un jour nouveau. Les Avengers prenaient enfin pleinement conscience des cernes, des blessures, de la pâleur maladive. Elles allaient très mal et les combats n'étaient certainement pas la cause principale de leurs maux.

Cliff se poussa légèrement et les deux sœurs purent s'asseoir sur la banquette, s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre, éreintées. Elles étaient complètement vidées de leur énergie tant la fatigue qui les accablaient était prenante.

Les Avengers prirent sur eux et au fur et à mesure de la soirée, la confiance se regagna. Néanmoins, tous ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Le lendemain marquerait l'assaut et le début de la guerre contre Asgard.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le jour de la bataille, les Avengers étaient à peine reposés. Mais ils avaient désormais un plan pour se libérer de ce combat et partir aider Tony. Tous se rendirent dans les Hautes Plaines pour prendre le chemin du Bifrost qui les conduirait sur Asgard. Les Avengers durent se placer en rond, encerclé d'une petite armée. Le gros des troupes était parti une semaine plus tôt maintenant. On était à l'aube du huitième jour depuis l'arrivée des Avengers sur Jotunheim et la capture de Tony.

Le Bifrost s'activa et le tourbillon arc-en-ciel les aspira vers Asgard. Tout étourdis, les Avengers mirent quelques secondes à se remettre. Finalement, ils contemplèrent avec fascination le lieu où ils avaient atterrit. C'était la salle de transfert du Bifrost asgardien où Heimdal les fixaient de ses yeux mordorés.

Et là, les Avengers remarquèrent le problème. Il n'y avait pas Bruce. Le scientifique avait disparut ! Le transfert n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné correctement.

Quelque-part en haut d'une tour, un homme gisait, le nez dans la poussière du parapet qu'il avait écrasé en descendant du ciel. Et Heimdal fit un clin d'œil à Loki quand l'armée passa près de lui. Il y aurait des choses à se dire. Mais cela attendrait. Pour l'instant, Jotunheim avait sonné le glas pour Asgard et l'armée rafraîchie des transférés, enfla encore. C'était la guerre.

* * *

Salut les gars ! Alors, cette semaine ? L'école, toussatoussa ? (pour les glandeurs qui ne sont PLUS à l'école, allez vous faire foutre :D).

Bon, comme je l'ai annoncé dans je sais plus quel chapitre, **"Home Network"** (contrairement à ce qui était prévu au départ), sera une très longue fanfiction, pas nécessairement hyper joyeuse et en trois arc. C'est bon, tout le monde se rappelle ? Bon, comme je suis une gentille auteure, j'ai (pour une fois) planifiée mon histoire et j'ai déjà écrit les trois prochain chapitres. Conclusion, je peux vous donner des infos précises.

Déjà, cet arc-là est le "triste", on va dire. Il s'achèvera au chapitre 14, soit dans deux semaines. Ensuite viendra le "émouvant". Vous savez, c'est ce truc un peu entre deux eaux, où on rigole et on pleure en même temps ? Si vous voyez pas, tant pis. Vous lirez. Il fera donc normalement une dizaine de chapitres. Puis viendra l'arc "joyeux". L'achèvement de cette histoire donc, qui fera quand à lui plutôt entre cinq et dix chapitres. Bien, si vous savez calculer, vous devez donc comprendre que** "Home Network"** devrait s'achever... le samedi de la deuxième semaine de février, vers le chapitre 30. Ouais, ça fait dans longtemps.

Pour ce qui est de ce qui suivra** "Home Network"**... Ce sera une fanfiction IronFrost, as usual, appelée **"Song of Myself"** dont le trailer est disponible sur youtube sous ce nom, qui sera inspirée de mon O.S. "Tell me you trust me".

Pour ceux qui attendent les suites de** "Toujours plus loin"**, **"Vengeance"** et** "Fantômes du passé"**, don't worry ! **"Toujours plus loin"** sera poursuivie à partir de l'arc "émouvant de **"Home Network"** et** "Vengeance"** sera poursuivie en même temps que l'arc "joyeux". Quand à** "Fantômes du passé"**, elle sera poursuivie pendant** "Song of Myself".**

La raison est que si vous n'aimez pas une de mes histoires, vous pourrez toujours en lire une autre qui sera udpatée régulièrement :D Elle pense à tout votre auteure, hum ?

Bref ! Pour ceux qui sont venus jusqu'ici, merci d'avoir lu, hein ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me prouver que vous existez encore derrière moi à me lire !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	14. XIV : L'assaut

**XIV : L'assaut**

_o.o.o.o.o_

Les troupes avancèrent au pas, en un tintement métallique qui résonna longtemps après leur passage. Ils marchaient, toujours plus nombreux au fil des secondes. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes d'Asgard, la garde royale les attendaient déjà. Mais ils étaient trop peu, bien trop peu. Ils furent balayés en un rien de temps.

Les Avengers marchaient en seconde ligne. Devant eux, l'élite de l'armée de Jotunheim avec à leur tête Eldrid, Callan et Ingolf, leur ami qui avait été estropié pendant la bataille contre les Barbares du Septentrion. Il avait perdu un œil mais était décidé à se battre avec rage et loyauté envers son roi. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient le visage fermé, vêtues de leur armure d'apparat. Semblable à celle qu'elles portaient en arrivant sur Terre, elles avaient pourtant des pièces de plus, recouvrant l'intégralité de leur corps et elles portaient un casque frappé des armoiries de la famille royale.

Les troupes entrèrent très facilement dans le Palais. L'armée d'Asgard était prise au dépourvue et le peu de résistance qui leur était opposé était balayée aussi vite. Bientôt, ils furent dans la salle du trône où Thor avait faillit être couronné. La grande majorité de l'armée se trouvait là, prête à défendre leurs majestés.

Les Avengers serraient les dents. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Les jotuns tenaient leur ami et le seul moyen de le libérer était de gagner la guerre. Ou de détruire totalement l'armée de Jotunheim, ce qui était absolument impossible. Alors ils allaient se battre. À contrecœur, certes, mais ils le feraient. Et Tony serait sauvé.

Les troupes asgardiennes se déployèrent et le véritable combat s'engagea. Les deux camps se battaient avec rage, prêts à défendre chèrement leur vie. Ici se jouait plus qu'une simple histoire de revanche ou même de fierté. C'était des dizaines de siècles de haine et de batailles qui s'achevaient ici, et qui recommenceraient sûrement après le prochain Ragnarök. C'était une guerre sans fin.

Loki n'avait aucun remord à se battre contre les asgardiens. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui ne l'avaient jamais accepté, ceux qui lui avaient donné ce titre de Dieu du Mensonge. Oh, bien entendu, le chaos et le feu étaient ses attributs. Mais pas le mensonge, ça non. C'était les asgardiens qui lui avaient collé cette demi-insulte sur le dos, faisant de lui un paria avant même qu'on ne sache qu'il était un jotun, un ennemi.

Alors il se défoulait sans aucun complexe. Si il pouvait trancher des gorges, alors il le ferait. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Près de lui, Thor semblait au bord de la nausée. C'était ses amis et ses frères qu'il frappait actuellement. Il enfonça son talon dans le thorax d'un énième attaquant et grimaça en entendant les os se briser. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur en voyant Loki égorger un soldat. Il savait combien son frère en voulait aux siens. Mais ça faisait mal d'en avoir la preuve.

Les autres Avengers ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils pensaient, en vérité. Ils avaient une guerre à mener et un ami à sauver. Alors ils tuaient sans se poser de questions. Les remords viendraient plus tard. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'avaient pas déjà du mal à se regarder dans un miroir.

Les troupes progressaient rapidement, malgré la résistance que leur opposaient les asgardiens. Bientôt, les jotuns furent partout, emplissant chaque pièce du Palais, tuant domestiques et courtisans autant que les guerriers du royaume.

Loki attendait patiemment tout en se battant. Il avait vu le clin d'œil de Heimdal et savait que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui allait changer la donne. Il attendait donc patiemment, en se délectant des dégâts qu'il causait. C'était des siècles d'humiliations dont il se vengeait maintenant et rien ne l'empêcherait de causer mort et destruction maintenant qu'il était lancé.

Un rictus vint étirer son visage. Il venait d'apercevoir les trois guerriers et Sif, à quelques mètres de lui. Il tenait sa revanche. Il entreprit de se tailler un chemin parmi les rangs des soldats, qu'ils soient jotuns ou asgardiens sans distinction. Et enfin, il fut près d'eux. Quand Sif capta son regard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de frayeur tant Loki paraissait meurtrier. Elle cria quelque chose qui fit se retourner les trois guerriers. Quand ils virent Loki, ils ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir, grand mal leur en fit, et se jetèrent sur lui.

Le dieu eut un sourire torve et dégaina sa lame. Il laissa la magie courir dans ses veines et ses yeux s'illuminer. Le pouvoir vint se prolonger sur les vingt centimètres de son poignard qu'il lança avec précision. La lame se ficha en un bruit mat dans la gorge de Hogun qui s'effondra, un flot de sang s'écoulant de sa blessure.

Sif eut un gémissement étranglé et elle courut vers Loki, prête à en découdre. Le dieu psalmodia quelques mots et un cercle de flammes vint entourer la jeune femme, l'empêchant de bouger. Il fit un geste de la main et le cercle commença à se resserrer, faisant hurler Sif de peur et de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Frangal continuait d'avancer vers lui, son arme pointée dans sa direction. Loki lui fit un sourire malicieux et se jeta sur lui. Le guerrier lui porta un coup qui lui transperça le ventre. Du sang s'écoula de la bouche du clone avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Au même instant, le véritable Loki trancha la gorge du guerrier d'un coup de poignard après être apparu derrière lui.

Sif continuait de hurler, ses vêtements ayant prit feu et commençant à se fondre dans sa chair brûlée. Loki ne lui accorda pas un regard et se tourna vers Volstagg. En un clin d'œil, il jaugea la situation. En terme de force physique, il n'avait aucune chance. Il fallait ruser. Faire le sournois. Le... trompeur.

Il recula de quelques pas, pour donner l'impression qu'il se rendait. Il vit immédiatement le changement dans le comportement de Volstagg. Il sembla se détendre, comme moins sur ses gardes, sûr de pouvoir attraper Loki et le tuer de ses mains. C'était ce que le dieu attendait. En un éclair, il se jeta sur Volstagg et posa sa main sur son torse. Il fit courir un élan d'électricité de son bras qui se répandit dans le corps de guerrier. Il tressauta quelques secondes puis s'écroula, fumant.

Loki n'accorda pas un regard aux corps de trois guerriers, ni à Sif qui se consumait vivante. Il s'était vengé. Les remords, si il en avait, ne l'accableraient pas avant quelques heures. Avec un soupir de soulagement, comme si un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules, il repartit à l'assaut.

Un peu plus loin, les deux sœurs se démenaient. Elles avaient faillis, décevant leur père et causant la mort de beaucoup des leurs, dont de très bons amis. Elles devaient racheter leurs fautes, à n'importe quel prix. Alors elles se jetaient à corps perdu dans la bataille, sans se soucier des risques qu'elles prenaient, tant qu'elles tuaient le plus d'asgardiens possible.

Callan enfonça son pied dans un estomac avant de porter un violent atemi aux côtes de son ennemi qui se plia en deux. Elle enfonça rapidement son poignard dans la nuque offerte et le retira dans un même geste, essuyant la lame sur la tunique du soldat qui s'écroulait à ses pieds.

Elle dégaina sa lance qui se déplia et perça le crâne du guerrier qui courrait vers elle. Puis, le cadavre toujours embroché au bout, elle fit tournoyer sa lance pour assommer un autre soldat avec le corps. Elle finit par prendre sa forme jotun qu'elle n'avait pas encore revêtue pour passer pour une asgardienne. Quand elle sentit son corps enfler pour atteindre les trois mètres de haut, elle laissa un sourire triste s'étaler sur son visage. C'était bien malheureux.

Sans un soupir, elle s'écroula au sol, l'épée asgardienne fichée jusqu'à la garde dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Eldrid poussa un cri en voyant sa sœur au sol. Elle saisit dans sa poigne le guerrier qui l'avait blessée et serra si fort qu'elle le broya dans sa main. Aveuglée par la rage, elle laissa ses yeux rouges s'illuminer d'une lueur sanglante et ses veines se mettre à briller au travers de sa peau.

Le pouvoir s'écoula dans ses veines et soudain, elle s'embrasa. Le spectacle était si saisissant que tous les combats autours d'elle se stoppèrent pour la contempler. Ils voyaient un jotun de trois mètres de haut aux lignes claniques brûlant d'une lumière rouge, aux bras transformés en pics de glace et à la peau recouverte de flammes. Puis un grognement sortit de sa bouche et elle piétina tout sur son passage. Elle mit le feu aux tapisseries et aux rideaux, aux capes de soldats, à tout ce qui passait à sa portée, tout en arrachant des têtes comme si il ne s'agissait que de fétus de paille.

Le gémissement étouffé que poussa sa sœur la fit se figer. Elle éteignit le feu qui pulsait sur sa peau et se précipita au chevet de sa sœur qui respirait encore. Quelques mètres au dessus d'elles, le plafond sembla se gondoler. Puis Callan fut aspirée et disparut dans le portail qui s'y était ouvert, sous les yeux ébahis et pleins de larmes d'Eldrid.

Au même instant, tous les plafonds et les murs du Palais semblèrent se gondoler de plus belle. Et soudain, ce fut là. L'armée alliée, tous les peuples qu'Odin avaient rassemblés sous son étendard, ils étaient tous venus. L'assaut fut bref tant leur nombre était supérieur. Les jotuns furent décimés. Le peu qui resta, à peine un quart d'heure après l'arrivée des alliés, se dirigea vers le Bifrost qu'ils empruntèrent rapidement pour retourner sur Jotunheim.

Les troupes d'Asgard et les Avengers accompagnés d'Eldrid les suivirent. Ils avaient leur opportunité pour sauver Tony.

* * *

Que dire ? C'était sûrement le chapitre le plus dur à écrire de toute ma VIE bordel. Les combats c'est vraiment pas mon truc (ça se voit d'ailleurs, non ? Il est pourri ce chapitre, je sais). Non, sérieux, c'est pas de la qualité, je suis navrée. Dites-vous que le prochain chapitre nous fera changer d'arc, donc je serais dans un domaine que je maîtriserais mieux et ça se sentira j'espère.

Quoi dire d'autre... eh bien, je suis crevée. Sérieux, qui a fait courir cette rumeur de merde comme quoi les L ne glandent rien ? Qu'ils aillent se faire manger les orteils. J'en peux plus.

... Avouez, vous vous en foutez.

Okay, je vous laisse tranquille ! N'oubliez pas de poster une review, hein :D Elles améliorent considérablement ma semaine, j'vous jure.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	15. XV : Retour à Jotunheim

**XV : L'assaut**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Les troupes asgardiennes avaient à peine passé le portail que les Avengers, Loki et Callan se jetaient dans la bataille et se frayaient un chemin vers le Pavillon de Glace. Cela faisait maintenant près de huit jours qu'ils avaient quitté Tony. C'était bien trop et ils s'inquiétaient de ce qu'ils allaient trouver en pénétrant la salle de torture.

Steve se battait avec la rage du désespoir. Il avait faillit et un de ses soldats était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Tony ne s'en remettait pas, ou pire si il était mort. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait juste pas accepter, pas avec la conscience tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Tony se faire emmener, il aurait dû se battre. Mais il était resté passif à le regarder s'éloigner vers le Pavillon.

Il balança avec rage son bouclier qui percuta deux torses jotuns avant de rebondir vers lui. Il le saisit de nouveau et l'écrasa sur le visage d'un autre géant qui se détruit en un bruit écœurant d'os brisés. Il donna un coup de pied qui enfonça la cage thoracique d'un quatrième et renvoya son bouclier.

Du coin de l'œil il pouvait apercevoir Eldrid se battre contre son peuple, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Parce que sa sœur était sûrement entre la vie et la mort et parce qu'elle était maintenant une traîtresse, tuant ceux qui avaient un jour été ses amis. Il la vit fermer les yeux et détourner la tête en enfonçant sa lance dans le cœur d'un jotun.

Elle avait conservé son apparence masculine et aurait presque put se fondre dans la masse si ce n'est les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et les balafres sanglantes qui ne se régénéraient pas. Ainsi, ce qu'avait annoncé Gymir était vrai. En trahissant, elles s'étaient rayées de l'appui magique que les jotuns partageaient. Callan en avait payé les conséquences et c'était au tours d'Eldrid. Elles ne guérissaient plus.

Steve détourna le regard en apercevant un jotun qui fonçait sur lui, l'épée au clair. Il se baissa avec vivacité, esquivant un coup qui aurait dû l'éventrer. Puis il balaya le sol de sa jambe, taclant son ennemi aux chevilles pour le faire s'écraser à terre. Il lui balança ensuite un coup de pied dans le visage et entendit sa nuque se briser avec satisfaction.

Il sursauta soudain en entendant retentir le hurlement de douleur de Thor. Il tourna la tête avec précipitation, cherchant la source du cri. Il vit alors le dieu, une épée enfoncée dans le ventre. Son frère était déjà près de lui, retirant l'épée aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait en cautérisant et soignant la plaie. Steve soupira de soulagement mais pour un court instant. Les Avengers ne pouvaient pas rester dans ce combat d'immortels. Ils allaient mourir avant de voir l'aube se lever. Et ils avaient Tony à trouver.

Steve tenta de se rapprocher de Natasha qu'il voyait se déchaîner au loin. Bruce manquait cruellement en cet instant. Quand il fut auprès de la rousse, il lui fit un signe de tête et tous deux entreprirent de se frayer un chemin au travers des rangs jotuns et asgardiens pour rejoindre Thor et Loki. Enfin, tous les quatre partirent vers Clint et Eldrid qui œuvraient côte à côte.

L'équipe était enfin réunie. Maintenant, ils devaient retrouver Tony. D'un pas décidé, déchirant les peaux et faisant couler le sang sur leur passage, les Avengers se dirigèrent vers le Pavillon de Glace.

Le brouillard qui emplissait l'esprit de Tony se faisait de plus en plus épais. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où il se trouvait, ni depuis combien de temps. Tout échappait à son esprit, à la vitesse où son sang coulait hors de ses plaies que Ognär lui infligeait. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il avait cessé de le soigner. Il n'aurait pas put dire quand il avait arrêté, mais la brûlure qui enflait à la lisière de sa peau, de sa conscience, le laissait pantois et fébrile.

Il lui semblait même qu'il oubliait jusqu'à son nom. Le visage de Pepper qui lui permettait jusque là de tenir s'effaçait doucement de son esprit et ses traits se brouillaient lentement pour ne plus laisser qu'une forme floue aux cheveux roux. Il sombrait doucement dans un abîme de souffrance empli du magma du désespoir.

Son bras gisait lamentablement à son côté. L'engelure qui le brûlait jusqu'alors avait cessé de lui faire mal. Il ne saurait dire quand le jotun l'a lui avait infligé mais c'était sans doute sa blessure la plus douloureuse. Il ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir de l'absence de douleur quand il parvenait à rester éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour réfléchir. Mais il ne cracherait pas le morceau. Il ne voulait pas que ce père infâme qu'était Gymir est encore plus de pouvoir sur ses filles. Alors le Coffret resterait sur Terre. De toute façon, il avait confiance en ses amis. Ils viendraient le chercher.

C'était le mantra qu'il persistait à se répéter quand Ognär le laissait tranquille. Mais lorsque le jotun reprenait ses tenailles et ses scalpels, il doutait. Bordel, il doutait plus qu'il l'aurait cru possible. Il en venait à douter de l'existence de ces prétendus amis et se mettait à croire qu'il avait passé sa vie entière dans cette pièce gelée où son sang se rependait en même temps que ses larmes.

L'apogée fut atteinte alors que l'alarma avait cessé de sonner dans le Palais. Les troupes asgardiennes avaient donc reflué, ce qui ne plaisait pas plus que ça à Tony. Il était, pour une fois, relativement conscient de ce qui l'entourait et était plus que jamais persuadé de l'arrivée imminente de ses amis. Ognär était alors revenu, le visage ouvert et rayonnait, ses traits durs barrés d'un sourire fier. Tony jura mentalement. Ils avaient repoussé les asgardiens. Et ses amis avec donc.

- Salut mortel ! J'espère que je t'ai manqué ! rit le jotun.

- Oh, si peu...

Le géant éclata de rire et déballa son matériel avec un entrain inhabituel qui fit frissonner Tony et lui tira un gémissement de douleur alors que ses muscles déchirés se tordaient avec son mouvement. Ognär lui lança un regard amusé avant de sortir un scalpel très fin. Si fin que de profil, on n'en voyait à peine la lame. Tony sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge en imaginant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le jotun s'approcha de lui et lui sourit d'un sourire torve qui dévoila ses dents éclatantes où se reflétait la glace du Pavillon.

- Sûr de n'avoir toujours rien à dire ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Oh... ce n'est pas très gentil.

Il leva la main, se rapprocha horriblement de son visage qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis sa première blessure à la joue, une éternité plus tôt lui semblait-il. Tony serra les dents, attendant le coup. Ce fut pire que ce qu'il imaginait, oh, tellement pire.

Le jotun attrapa sa paupière droite et la découpa lentement en suivant le contour de la cavité oculaire. Tony hurla à s'en arracher la gorge alors que le géant tirait pour arracher le dernier morceau de peau toujours attaché à son visage. Puis il répéta l'opération sur l'autre œil. Le sang s'écoulait des blessures à vif et venait inonder les yeux de Tony, se mêlant aux larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux irrités.

Puis Ognär, en bon bourreau qu'il était, baissa encore la température de la pièce, faisant souffler un vent violent dans tout le Pavillon. La morsure du blizzard sur ses blessures fut si terrible qu'il perdit connaissance dans un abîme de sang et de souffrance.

Quand il se réveilla, il cru d'abord que rien n'était arrivé puisqu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Puis il voulut ouvrir les yeux. Et se rendit compte que rien ne se passait. Il ne sentait pas ses paupières se mouvoir, ni ses yeux bouger dans leurs orbites. Et la douleur déferla comme une vague de lave chauffée à blanc. Tony se cambra violemment sur la table et entendit à peine une vertèbre craquer ainsi que son poignet gauche céder en un craquement écœurant sous la pression qu'il exerça en se relevant.

Et la réalité lui arriva en pleine face, brutale, bourbeuse. Il n'avait plus d'yeux. Il sentait l'air tourbillonner dans ses orbites vides et cela, bien plus que la douleur, acheva de le faire hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons.

- J'espère que ça te plaît ! Je suppose que tu ne comprends pas trop ce qui t'es arrivé, hum ? Tss... pauvre petite créature. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'éclairer ta lanterne. Mais avant, dis-moi... as-tu changé d'avis ?

- Pitié... mes yeux, souffla Tony.

- Trop tard ! s'exclama le jotun d'un voix réjouie. C'est très simple ! Je t'ai découpé les paupières, je pense que tu t'en rappelle. Puis j'ai asséchée la pièce et tes yeux, privés d'humidité, se sont desséchés et... eh bien, ils sont tombés ! Comme... tu sais, les fruits secs qu'ils ont aux banquets ? C'est une image parfaite !

Tony se figea. Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler, ni le battement de ses paupières. Il ne possédait plus aucun des deux. Il entendit le jotun s'approcher de lui et sa respiration devint erratique.

- Je vais finir le travail maintenant, si tu permets. Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte et que tu meurs avant de nous avoir livré le Coffret, pas vrai ? Ce serait dommage, tu es de si bonne compagnie.

Tony entendit le chuintement feutré que faisait le scalpel lorsqu'il glissait de son étui de cuir puis le sifflement de la lame qui avançait vers ses yeux. Puis il sentit la douleur sourde du scalpel grattant le fond de ses orbites. Il n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Il perdit connaissance durant un bref instant.

Ce fut un hurlement de douleur qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il sentit rapidement ses liens être tranchés et se releva immédiatement. Pitié, faites que ce soit les Avengers.

Il entendit une respiration sifflante à ses côtés et il tâtonna dans l'air jusqu'à sentir le relief d'un visage sous ses doigts. Il reconnut les traits fins avant même que son sauveur n'ouvre la bouche. Il sentit également la larme qui coula le long de la joue anguleuse.

- Loki, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, Loki, gloussa tragiquement le dieu.

- Vous êtes venus. Vous êtes en retard.

Tony n'entendit pas la réponse du dieu. Il sentit juste deux bras l'entourer et une litanie incessant et douce à son oreille. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon.

- Pas de soucis tête-de-bouc. Vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Puis Tony entendit d'autres pas dans la pièce, un hurlement indubitablement féminin et le bruit d'un vomissement. Et bien, il ne devait pas être très beau à voir, c'est vrai. Il entendit le pas lourd et martial de Steve puis le déchirement du tissus et sentit une bande de ce qui devait être la cape de Loki s'enrouler autours de ses yeux. Puis deux bras musclés le soulevèrent et il glissa doucement dans une sorte de torpeur étrange où il entendait tout mais ne comprenait pas ce qui l'entourait. Mais plus rien n'importait parce qu'ils étaient venu le chercher. Plus rien n'importait. Pas même la douleur, ni la cécité, ou son bras. Rien, sauf la fidélité et l'amitié. Il était sauf.

- Huit jours. On l'a laissé huit jours entre leurs mains bordel, souffla la voix de Clint.

- Ta gueule Clint. Juste, ta gueule. Ça, c'était Natasha.

- Comment, mais comment c'est possible de juste, penser à faire des trucs pareils, grinça la voix de Steve au dessus de lui.

Un sanglot. Eldrid.

- Ils paieront. Ils paieront tous. Thor, le valeureux.

- Non, ils ne paieront pas. Ils vont crever en ayant longtemps agonisé avant, cracha la voix amère de Loki. Ils vont tous crever, je le jure sur mon sang.

Les Avengers hochèrent la tête. La vengeance viendrait bientôt. Le nom de leur équipe prendrait enfin un sens véritable et ils repartiraient les mains tachées de sang ou ils ne repartiraient pas.

* * *

TADDAMMMMM !

C'était le dernier chapitre de l'arc triste de cette fanfiction. Alors, vous en dites quoi ? A part que ce que j'ai fais à Tony est ignoble, hein. Les avis sont d'une importance capitale à ce tournant de cette histoire donc je vous attends de pied ferme.

Autre-chose : je suis malade comme un chien galeux du Népal et je me suis tirée en rampant de mon lit pour poster ce chapitre. Donc je m'excuse solennellement pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un PM auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, pour les personnes ayant laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre ou sur l'O.S. que j'ai posté récemment et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu non plus. Ce sera fait, mais quand j'arrêterais de loucher sur mon écran en me demandant pourquoi le Loki de mon fond d'écran possède quatre yeux, d'accord ?

J'annonce également que, bien qu'en vacance, mon rythme de travail est plus soutenu qu'auparavant (mon dieu, la première L est une arnaque. Moi qui pensait ne plus rien foutre de ma vie...). Voilà pourquoi, même si cela n'affectera pas le rythme de parution, cela pourra baisser de peu la qualité de mon écriture (surtout du point de vue des fautes) et la longueur de mes chapitres. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla. Semaine prochaine : début de l'arc "émouvant" 8D.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_

P.S. : Priez pour moi. J'agonise sur mon lit alors priez pour moi.


	16. XVI : Etat des lieux

Un merci fantasmagorique pour **Obviously.** C'est pour ce genre de review que j'écris, je vous jure. Qu'il ne t'arrive que du bien !

Sinon, certains se demandent peut-être à quoi ressemblent mes O.C. chéris. Je viens de passer près d'une heure à touiller ma cervelle pour en faire sortir les personnes dont je me suis inspiré pour les créer. Voilà, à quelques détails près, les acteurs à qui ils ressemblent le plus.

Cliff : Jamie Campbell Power dans son rôle de Jace Wayland parce que 1 : il est trop sexy et 2 : que Twilight brûle en enfer, merci.

Jarvis : Orlando Bloom (oui, je sais. Chut.)

Callan : Isabelle Furhman

Eldrid : Oona Chaplin

Walla :D

UDIT DU 27/10/2013 : L'énorme bourde a été corrigée, merci à Obviously et Siphirith.

* * *

**XVI : Etat des lieux**

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

Les Avengers avaient été ramenés à Asgard, laissant derrière eux la terre morte de Jotunheim abreuvée du sang des soldats tombés au combat. Ils laissaient derrière eux les mauvais souvenirs, la mort et la peine, la douleur et l'horreur.

Callan et Eldrid étaient reparties avec eux, parce que le procès le plus urgent était celui de Gymir et que la seule personne à pouvoir verrouiller les deux jeunes femmes dans un endroit était pour le moment Tony. Et Odin, qui statuait actuellement sur le sort de Jotunheim, n'avait pas prit le temps de considérer les réels dégâts que des femmes peuvent infliger à une armée. Pour lui, leur implication n'était tout au plus que de vils complots soufflés derrière une colonne de marbre. Le machisme était quelque chose de très ancré chez les habitants des Neuf Mondes.

Tony n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'avait tiré du Pavillon de Glace. Le Bifrost avait été un passage rapide dans leur retour et n'avait pas semblé perturber plus que ça Tony. Mais l'arrivée à la Tour avait eut des effets inattendus sur le génie. Ses traits s'étaient crispés en une douloureuse grimace et il avait fait ce qui semblait être une autre crise de « symphonie du chaos ». Habituellement, il était assez lucide pour la gérer seul mais là, sans vue, blessé, mutilé, réduit en miette, il avait succombé à la vague irrépressible de panique qui l'avait envahi.

Il avait fallut les efforts conjugués de Thor et Steve et de longues minutes pour parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à le faire cesser de s'agiter. Quand aux cris... et bien, ils ne s'étaient tus que lorsque Tony s'était évanoui, son corps cédant sous les privations de cette dernière semaine.

Thor l'avait allongé dans sa chambre et avait ensuite rejoint les Avengers dans le salon. Un silence pesant régnait. Personne ne savait quoi dire ou même n'osait penser à dire quelque chose. Il en était de ces choses qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire, une horreur que rien ne peut imager. Il en était de cette horreur-là qui les prenait aux tripes et les laissaient pantelants, repentants, haletants.

Ils avaient laissé leur ami huit jours entre les mains de bourreaux plus cruels que la moindre petite idée qu'ils pouvaient s'en faire. L'ampleur de la chose leur revenait en pleine face comme la plus horrible des claques dans la figure. Pourquoi avoir attendu ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être battus pour libérer leur ami ?

Les réponses étaient multiples et plus honteuses les unes que les autres. Lâcheté. Peur. Curiosité. Confiance. Dédain. Tout le monde ici savait pourquoi il avait laissé faire ça et ils n'en étaient pas fiers. Parce que ça montrait qui ils étaient au plus profond d'eux. Et c'était sûrement ça le pire.

La honte déformait leurs traits, marquait doucement leurs visages pour ne plus laisser que sillons profonds et douloureux. Maintenant, ils devaient s'atteler à ce que Tony s'en sorte. Qu'il guérisse. Parce que sinon, ils auraient vraiment tout raté.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Cliff s'était isolé des autres et ne participait pas à la rumination des péchés collective. Lui savait exactement pourquoi il n'y était pas allé. Un ordre du créateur, ça c'était compréhensif. Puis il était devenu humain. Et la raison avait changé. Il connaissait la raison principale de sa création. Et son passage au rang d'être pensant ressentant des émotions lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Pepper Potts ne devait jamais, _jamais,_ reprendre sa place dans la vie de Tony Stark.

Il se sentait comme si une ligne de ses programmes avait prit le pas sur toutes les autres, sauf qu'étant humain, ce devait être une sorte de code moral implanté dans sa conscience détraqué. Il s'inquiétait invariablement pour son créateur, maintenant encore, et il était hors de question de laisser une rousse, aussi gentille soit-elle, détruire son maître de nouveau. Il éloignerait toutes les Pepper Potts du monde s'il le faut mais il trouverait quelqu'un de potable pour son créateur. Parce qu'il le méritait bien. Et parce que lui, Cliff, lui devait absolument tout, à ce créateur.

Les pensées de tout le monde furent interrompues par la voix de Jarvis s'élevant de sous l'armure de Loki.

- Monsieur est réveillé.

Il avait suffit d'une phrase, de trois mots pour que tout le monde se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers la chambre du génie. Trois mots, parce qu'ils s'en voulaient tant que rien ne changerait tant qu'ils n'auraient pas rafistolé leur génie de compagnie jusqu'au dernier boulon.

Tous se jetèrent d'un même mouvement dans la pièce faiblement éclairée où Tony était assit sur son lit, le visage inexpressif. Le premier, Cliff s'assit près de lui, suivit de Bruce. Le blond laissa sa main courir sur le bras de son créateur, lui donnant le temps de deviner qui il était.

-Cliff ? dit la voix éraillé de Tony.

-Cliff, with benefits, sourit-il.

-Non. Impossible. Juste... Non.

Tony éclata de rire, ses traits se plissant de surprise et de joie. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, évidemment, mais cela le rendait heureux comme jamais. Cliff, humain. Bon dieu, juste, il avait une chance incroyable. Ça valait toutes les tortures du monde. Okay, non, peut-être pas. Mais sérieusement, c'était génial. C'était juste tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé pour ses précédents robots et qu'il n'avait même pas osé espérer pour Jarvis et Cliff. Il se sentait comme si une page importante de son histoire venait de se tourner.

- Loki, je suppose.

- C'est exact. Il est surprenant.

- Cliff, un peu moins de scepticisme serait appréciable, sourit Tony.

- Je ne suis pas sceptique. Juste robotique... sur les bords. Et puis.

- Et puis pas guéri à ce que je vois. Apprendras-tu un jour à finir tes phrases ?

Bruce s'en voulut extrêmement. Parce que briser ainsi ce qui semblait être un moment de joie et de bonne humeur lui brisait à lui le cœur. Mais les plaies de Tony n'avaient même pas été correctement soignées. Et il restait le problème invariable de ses yeux.

- Tony, je dois m'occuper de tes blessures.

- Ah oui. Les blessures. J'avais faillit oublier.

Le visage de Tony se tendit imperceptiblement alors que Bruce avançait ses mains vers le bandeau qui masquait ses yeux à la vue de tous. Un tressaillement général secoua les Avengers à la vue de ces orbites vides qui ne reflétaient que les horreurs de la guerre dans leur cavité obscure.

Bruce partit vers la salle de bain où se trouvait tout le dispositif médical de Tony. Après tout, avec du shrapnel dans la poitrine, il faut toujours avoir de quoi faire une opération si besoin, ce qui était assez effrayant quand on y pensait. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre où personne n'avait bougé, comme suspendus dans le temps.

Il s'assit de nouveau près de son ami et déballa la trousse médicale. Il en sortit compresses, désinfectant, nécessaire de suture, bandages, tout ce qui pouvait aider et qui lui faisait si peur parce qu'il répugnait à s'en servir en sachant qu'il était en partie responsable de l'état de son ami.

Il commença par lui demander d'enlever son tee-shirt et Tony s'exécuta sans un mot. Steve ne put retenir un glapissement écœuré à la vue du torse déchiré par les blessures de Tony. Bruce désinfecta délicatement toutes les plaies, recousant celle qui barrait son omoplate et bandant les autres.

Puis il s'occupa du dos qui était dans un état bien pire. Il dû suturer toutes les plaies du dos et se décida finalement à lui bander l'intégralité du haut du corps en l'enroulant dans les gazes et les bandelettes. Enfin, il désinfecta et pansa ses bras puis s'attarda une seconde sur ses jambes qui ne portaient aucun signe de maltraitance.

Les Avengers s'étaient pudiquement retournés durant le processus, comme honteux de voir ainsi au grand jour les conséquences de leurs actes, ou plutôt de leur absence d'action. Ils reportèrent leur regard sur Tony quand ils entendirent le bruissement du tissus prouvant qu'il se rhabillait.

Puis vint le moment de s'occuper du visage et Bruce prit le temps de recoudre sa joue avec attention, avec les points les plus petits et les plus serrés possible pour ne pas que la cicatrice soit trop grosse. Et là, les yeux. Bruce se figea un instant, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Ce fut le moment que Loki choisit pour s'avancer vers le lit.

- Docteur, laissez moi faire.

- Loki ? Tu peux le soigner ?

- Je pense même pouvoir faire mieux.

* * *

Je suis à l'heure. Alléluia. Pour ceux qui auraient lu mon O.S. "Les Enfants du Ciel", vous savez que vous y avez échappé de peu !

Bref, que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ? Pas mal ? Bon, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part une petite révélation qui devrait plaire à certaines personnes -les membres de la ligue anti-ultimateginger pour ne pas les nommer-.

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire continue de vous plaire malgré des débuts un peu chaotiques.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
